Eyes of the Enemy
by Firetoast312
Summary: An entire galaxy plunged into war and chaos! The Republic has revealed their army of clones to combat the Confederacy of Independent Systems and their droids but both sides have been drawn to a stalemate. Millions know of the clones and their stories of bravery, victory, and sacrifice, but what of those who have aligned themselves with the Confederacy and their secession movement?
1. Chapter 1: Eyes of the Enemy

**"Eyes of The Enemy"**

The air was hot, humid, even without the scorching plasma rounds being exchanged with two opposing sides. Trapped behind nothing but boulders and dead trees was a single squad of soldiers clad in trademark white armor that had been battered from battle and splattered with a coat of dirt and grime. Already two bodies were silent as one was slouched against a rock while the other was face down in the dirt but that did little to stop the clones' desperate defense against the Separatist ambush. In front were a handful of battle droids, slow in movement and tactically inept though they were more than enough to deal the final blow to the unfortunate patrol. Yet these droids were different, they were each marked with blue paint, each droid with different designs and patterns on them, their significance was unknown to the clone troopers nor did it matter to them, they were Separatist droids and would be treated just as any other. On each of their flanks were two pairs of Super Battle Droids, with continuous blaster fire from their wrist it was no wonder the troopers wouldn't dare try to retreat, else they would be shot down in a volley of red blaster bolts. Their situation was made far worse as up above on a ridge were three marksmen had near clear line of fire down on the exhausted clones. The five Republic soldiers slowly fell one at a time with their armor baring a fresh orange burn mark, they knew they couldn't last but if nothing else they would try their utmost to buy their brothers more time. Two commando droids emerged from the shadows of foliage, sliding down to combat the clones in close quarters. Three remained by the time the droids surrounded them. One of the commando droids, dubbed 'Wire' by his master, disarmed a clone before grabbing him by the helmet and slamming it into the boulder that once shielded them. The other, with vibrosword in hand sliced through the plastoid-alloy plates of another clone before looking toward the last surviving clone with the white eyes of a machine. Though outnumbered the clone cried out only three words before being ready to charge in with his life: "For the Republic!" Before he could make his move another vibro weapon, this time only a vibroblade, came through his stomach covered in blood. With the genetically cloned man's failing strength he turned to meet his killer, a woman with a blue-grey armor just as battered and worn as his. Her shoulder-length hair was a dark brown though with the dirt matting it and discoloring it in places it was difficult to tell its true color. Her eyes, though appearing warm and a shade lighter than her hair, held no sympathy for the clone and he could tell even after fighting primarily droids his entire short career. Looking back down at his stomach he shakily grabbed the blade as if it would dull his pain, "Separatist... scum..." He gasped as a boot kicked him down to the earth.

"Command this is Captain Kvetina, enemy patrol neutralized and the path is clear to enemy command center." She called in through her commlink. One of the many native resistance fighters on the planet, Kvetina had come to be valuable as a military asset. While insignificant as a leader in the grand scheme of the war she held the most successes in engagements with Republic forces, something for both her command as well as herself could boast about. Admittedly most of those victories came in the form of small patrols and ambush tactics but it was nevertheless a victory the Confederacy could claim as their own. She had seen far too much battle for someone not even out of their twenties but that did not stop her from gathering arms with her fellow citizens and fighting for freedom, especially with two commando droids at her disposal which were a gift from her father before he left to command a small Confederate patrol fleet. Just like herself, they had become great assets in the liberation of her home planet.

"Acknowledged Captain, standby and await further orders. We are rallying nearby forces to target location." Said the robotic voice of a tactical droid.

"Sparks, get Buzz and Coin with you and gather what supplies." She ordered her droid whom nodded with a 'roger, roger' and set off to find the pair of B1s. "Wire take troops with the highest readiness and secure a perimeter. Everyone else return to standby mode and wait for my signal to move out!" Three months ago, resources started spreading thin even by Confederacy standards, now even the corporations of the CIS had trouble supplying every front, outpost, and world with weapons and munitions. Since then Kvetina and her warband of 'tribal-like' droids had been scavenging weapons from their slain enemies as well as fallen comrades.

Nearly a year ago the Republic intervened in what should have been a peaceful secession of the planet. The Confederacy, knowing the Republic's hunger for keeping worlds in line through military force sent troops to secure positions, supply the inhabitants, and build defenses for the coming storm. It was the Confederacy that offered aid when famine and drought struck, it was the Confederacy that rebuilt ruined infrastructure and rundown structures, it was the Confederacy that offered an open hand of safety and shelter whereas the Republic kept demanding more and more payments for their war, bleeding the citizens dry until finally the people snapped and joined the Separatist movement. After their declaration of independence from the Republic, a legion of vat grown clones arrived with a Jedi leading the invasion. Within days the hastily gathered militia were massacred in the spirit of Republic 'liberation' and a proclaimed 'peacekeeper' cutting down resistance with a green lightsaber. An image burned in her mind and fueled her with bitter anger against a democracy that should have kept to their preaching of peace.

Kvetina cleared her mind of the image, knowing it would cloud her judgment and lead her to death's door. Letting out a sigh, the woman leaded back against the boulder that was peppered with blaster fire only moments before. Around her were the dead bodies of the all but mindless drones engineered by the Republic. She closed her eyes finally after the many grueling hours of trudging through the mud and the night, sleep came easy but with an entire company of droids standing guard over their Captain it was to be expected.

When her commlink lit up and beeped for her attention, night was fast approaching, the moon was already starting to rise above the horizon but the sun too was shining its hues traditional of the dusk sky. Kvetina rubbed the sleep from her eyes and accepted the call to hear the tactical droid once again.

"Captain, our forces surround the Republic Base's location and we have artillery ready to begin the operation. You are to scout the area and confirm its location."

"Affirmative command," The captain began drowsily, "Is there anything I should expect from this mission?"

"Negative, this is a scouting mission not a raid, any attack is not authorized nor approved until later in the operation."

"Roger that, over and out." Though she had not noticed at first, it had finally come to her attention that the bodies that were once around her were gone. All that remained was the dried blood and scorch marks. She already knew who was responsible- Wire being the tidiest of the two- but it did not matter to her for now she saw victory within her grasp. "Sparks, Wire, with me we have a mission from command. All other droids prepare for assault on the Republic base and await command!" The droids started waking from their standby mode, forming into their usual columns. Kvetina took up three rifles that once belonged to the clones, two of which she tossed to her two droids while she kept another for herself, together they made way due west but instead of following the open valley they opted to climb up and out of the valley. The dense vegetation and trees proved difficult to travel through but it would be far safer than being out in the open. "Wire, assessment."

"Analysis and command indicates the Republic base should house hundreds of clone troopers and vehicles ready at a moment's notice. I do not believe we have the forces capable of defeating such an army." Said the Commando Droid. Without having the luxury of air superiority, it was difficult to do any scouting that wasn't on foot, some battles simply could not be won previously as the Republic had a handful of transports at their disposal.

"I disagree Captain, we have artillery on our side while the Republic does not have many heavy vehicles. If we were to catch their depot by surprise, Confederate forces could destroy their walkers and hopefully transports as well. Should this be successful we have a substantial chance at victory." Sparks responded. He had grown in favor of using deadly and sometimes brutal force to defeat his foes and this was no different. The militia combined with the CIS had them outnumbered certainly but numbers alone could not defeat well trained soldiers.

"Well then, let us see what awaits us. I feel this will be the last battle for our home and by the time this day is done the Republic will have been driven out!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, yes an entire year gone, no excuses from me! Though as much as I've thought about what to do with the story I never really had a direction. Thus it shall be redone! Also is acting up and apparently users can't upload new documents. What a time to come back too, but there's a work around so as always, enjoy!  
**

 **~Firetoast312**


	2. Chapter 2: The First of Many

**"The First of Many"**

Kvetina led her two metal guardians to the site of the Republic command post. With the assistance of local militia forces as well as her own scouting parties (some of which failed to return sadly) the operation was in place and all that was left was to spot key targets for the artillery and hopefully catch the engineered soldiers off guard. As the captain brushed aside the large leaves and thin branches a clearing finally came into view, below them were dozens of clones making their patrols around the perimeter of an unnatural cave opening. Outside were what's left of the Republic's transports along with a single AT-TE showing off countless scorch marks from previous battles but was now under repair under the careful hand of crewmen. While looking down the sights of a rifle, one she picked up off one of the dead troopers, a robotic transmission came through to her from command.

"Captain, CIS forces are prepared to launch the assault. Mark priority one targets and report." The tactical droid- known for their stubborn and arrogant nature- believed the Republic base to be out in the open as many often were in the mid-rim, fortunately for confederate droids and resistance fighters alike this one did not make the same mistake as his predecessor, a mistake that nearly cost them the planet had it not been for an alleged 'assassination'. Since then local leaders have had a little more say in the strategic layer.

"Sir, defenses are light and operation is a go. However, the location appears to be little more than a depot of some sort but from the looks of it, supplies appear to be going in and out from a cave."

"Affirmative, we shall continue with the operation as planned. After the bombardment has ceased, prepare for a full assault."

"Roger command." Acknowledged the Confederate officer. She reached down to grab the flare gun strapped to her leg, pointing toward the moon above and firing. Even amidst the reds and oranges of the setting sun the flare lit up the sky as if to take the sun's own place above, with it came not only the sirens of the Republic alarm but also the screeching of artillery shells sailing through the air before impacting their target and detonating in a ball of fire, shrapnel, and smoke. Kvetina couldn't watch even if she wanted. As the minutes dragged on and the dust started to settle, she braved a peek from behind the cliffside scouting for any survivors though she doubted anything short of a cruiser could withstand such firepower. The sirens had stopped, though whether this was due to someone shutting it off or the explosions simply knocked out the alarm system she did not know. "Scouting team to command, phase 1 of the operation successful, no survivors detected in the target site. Beginning phase two." She reported and though they command did not reply she head the faint march of droids echoing throughout the valley below her; verifying the beginning of the end of this world's conflict. "Wire, Sparks, give signal to rally our forces. We'll meet with our allies at the base's entrance, this certainly isn't over yet."

After an hour of finding their way down a now dark path, the CIS captain and her two companions had finally reached the outer blast door of the underground compound. The ground was devastated with large craters and twisted debris scattered about, she even saw the place of impact a tint of orange from the explosion but she paid little attention to the scenery. Instead she had to cut the head off the snake that lie behind the door of plasteel. Though behind that door was certainly unknown to confederate troops, Kvetina as well as the militiamen knew clones and likely a heavy emplacement were waiting for them to open the door.

"What do we do now ma'am? Orders are to breach and clear." Asked one of the native partisans. Kvetina thought about what to do, no matter what plan she devised it would have to involve going through that door, and the troopers behind it weren't ready to surrender either.

"Get our troops out from the open and ready smoke grenades. Wire slice this door open, Sparks spread the droids out don't let them clump up in columns." She ordered, "Militiamen, prepare for combat!" The Confederate soldiers scrambled to complete their task, droids were spacing out to mitigate losses, Wire reported near completion of the door, and the militia were behind the cover of debris they had pushed toward the cave entrance serving as makeshift cover. Even with the numbers on their side as well as the flexibility of living troops this wouldn't prove too much against a Jedi general with entrenched soldiers just waiting for the moment to pull the trigger. Kvetina commanded her troops to through their grenades, each would detonate into a cloud of thick smoke which would block sightlines, meanwhile Wire finished his job and with the creaking of rusted metal as well as faint shouts from inside the base the battle had begun. Blaster fire rained down upon the militia, whom took it upon themselves to be the first wave. Were it not for the cover they threw up previously they'd all be wiped out or wounded wishing they had been. Emerging from the smoke were a row of grenades that rolled to a stop. Were the droids positioned to launch an assault they would have been decimated but the explosion fell upon nothing but rock walls and air. "Return fire, Sparks launch the assault!" a staggered line of B1s marched forward taking a brunt of the plasma shots. The smoke started to clear, as it did troops on either side could take aim again which only led to more loss. Kvetina took aim with her rifle at one trooper as he was just getting out of cover, shooting him in the chest; twice for good measure. To her left she watched a heavy weapons clone holding back the droid forces and once again shot at him, landing a blow to the shoulder which prompted the clone to stumbled before Sparks gave the killing blow. A blaster bolt strayed and hit one of the militia next to her, she instinctively reached down to check on him but her training reminded her that the battle was not won yet. As the first wave poured through the entrance, killing off the Republic troopers one by one, two more rows of battle droids accompanied the first's flanks. By now the resistance inside was faltering. Slowly the Republic was forced to withdraw deeper within their base, slowly the droids made ground in crushing the Republic invaders and freeing the world from their rule.

"All forces advance! Sparks, Wire, we're going hunting for the Jedi." Said Kvetina with the Confederate forces swiftly moving in to finish off the last of the clones. At last she would avenge those fallen in defense of the once peaceful world as well as garner a feeling of ease as the man that brought war to her home would soon pay for all the burned farms and homes, all of those she knew that lost their lives in the fighting, to her this would be the day the Jedi are taken down from their pedestal as legendary warriors and could be defeated by the common person. The woman followed her task force, watching as the droids spread throughout the network of halls and rooms. All throughout the base she could hear the cries of death from either side and though it pained her to listen to even more innocence die she knew they volunteered to die for their home world, for freedom from the corrupted senators that ruled from countless light years away. "Wire?"

"Already done Captain, it seems republic forces have split apart into their own groups. I am unsure as to which group your enemy is with however. There is also one group that will intercept with us if we head through the northern corridor. It is smaller than the others."

"Then that is our target." She said, eager to get into a close fight once again. Through the halls bathed in red light she checked around every corner, searching for any figure that could lead her in the right direction. It wasn't until she heard the light hum of a lightsaber did she finally find the person she was looking for. Kvetina unsheathed her vibroblade and unholstered her blaster pistol taking a deep breath as she hid behind the corner, Sparks took up a vibrosword from his back while Wire waited with an E-5.

"Wait." Whispered the voice of a man. Kvetina knew her position was probably known and looked to her two droids nodding before forcing herself out into the open. A mixture of fear and adrenaline rushed through her veins as soon as she stepped out from behind her haven of safety as time slowed to a crawl. She saw three clones behind the Jedi, one of which looked to be the commander. With pistol in hand she shot the commander and the clone beside him. The Jedi, though surprised, still managed to react the quickest going to slash at the captain while the surviving clone took aim but before he could pull the trigger a red blaster bolt shot and killed the clone while Sparks' vibrosword deflected the Jedi's attack. Life came rushing back to the woman as her mind comprehended its near-death experience. Kvetina and Sparks took up the front while Wire stood kept back from the plasma blade, knowing better than to get close or to fire a blaster on a trained Jedi. "I don't wish to hurt you." He already had, but he wouldn't live to regret it. She dropped her blaster, swiping at the older man with her vibroblade with little success. The two droids stayed back while their master dealt with the general though the outcome did not look to be in favor of the confederate officer. Sparks joined the fight while Wire stayed back to cover the exit. The two Confederate soldiers fought side by side, splitting the Jedi's attention though he could still manage to fend them off. the woman ducked and managed to graze the man's side while Sparks took the brunt of his attacks, she then went to stab him in the back but her blade was deflected causing her to stumble. The droid and its master swung their weapons with the Jedi only able to deflect Sparks', meanwhile Kvetina barely missed his neck but as he moved out of the way the end of her vibroblade managed to leave a deep cut on the Jedi's cheek. Seeing a defeat in a battle of attrition the Jedi sent a force wave, throwing back all three of his opponents. Sparks being the first to get up quickly pulled his master to her feet as they turned to watch the Jedi flee with great speed she had previously thought only speeders were capable of.

"Captain, are you injured?" Asked Wire as his other was ready to defend them in case of another attack.

"I'll be fine, after him!" She shouted, scooping up her blaster and sprinting with droids in tow. Her commlink came to life in her sprint with the voice of one of the militiamen on the other end.

"Captain, base is secure but survivors evaded our troops and are headed toward the exit. We've won!" He cheered. Kvetina made her way back toward the exit, seeing a few stragglers escaping past the entrance.

"Great work, secure the consoles for data. They can run all they'd like but they can't-" As she turned she saw a new transport picking up wounded and surviving clones among them was the Jedi, tunic and robes cut up from their fight. He gave a smirk and wave of goodbye as the woman shot at the ship's closing doors despite knowing it would be futile. "Damn the Republic..." Though she felt regret that she couldn't bring the murderer to justice, she could at the very least rest easy now that the Republic had lost the planet. Once again, her commlink lit up, this time from command.

"Captain, other theaters are reporting success in their areas. Republic forces are in full retreat, what says your theater?" Came the monotone voice of the tactical droid.

"Operation successful command, the Jedi and some survivors managed to escape but the base and its supplies are secured for the Confederacy."

"Very good captain, sensors are indicating Republic ships are jumping to hyperspace. The battle is officially over, return to HQ." Though Kvetina knew the battle to reclaim her home was over, the war still went on though she did not mind too much as for now she could get some much-needed sleep; a full night's sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Alas chapter 2, just added an an just for this end bit. Enjoy!**

 **~Firetoast312**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission to Agamar

**"Mission to Agamar"**

After months of living in the harsh outdoors, washing in cold rivers, and spending the nights out in the open, it was finally a relief to take advantage of a bed and hot shower. The former would have made many wealthier users complain about its firmness and how uncomfortable it was but after using rocks and trees as resting spots Kvetina welcomed it with open arms, and as for the hot shower it was a feeling of ease of she had not felt in a long time. Over the course of the war she had grown weary of sleep, worried about whether or not a clone would slit her throat while she slept and as the days of grime and tension grew so did the stress and fatigue start to wear down her will and strength. Just as the water washed away the dirt and dead skin so too was her feeling of exhaustion and thoughts of the war slipping from her mind which now was blank, wanting to relax and take in the luxury so many took for granted. Her matted, dust covered hair too was scrubbed down, her fingers running through to untangle her hair revealing its natural black color and straightened strands. The captain's surroundings were not that of a luxurious bath or spa from the core worlds, instead it of durasteel all around, her own personal quarters aboard the Munificent-class frigate she had dubbed the ' _Indomitable'_. The ship itself had been given to her by a 'sponsor high up the ladder' as a commendation for her recent string of victories, though she believed it was probably one of her father's connections as he did have quite a few favors to pull from his own youth.

Currently their new mission was to travel to Agamar to reinforce Separatist forces with the hundred thousand plus battle droids in storage. Though it was a bit annoying to be reduced to a cargo transport there was nothing preventing her from engaging in battle should she feel the need to. Just outside the shower was Wire with a towel in hand while his sibling Sparks stood by the door 'just in case'. He started to become more distrustful of others aside from his master and other droids under her command, an issue that some might think of as a hindrance. Wire on the other hand kept a more logical mindset to his work, preferring to stick to numbers and statistics than personal skill.

"The bridge informs me that we shall arrive at the edge of the Agamar system within two standard hours. I suspect we will be arriving in the midst of a battle." Said wire, handing the towel over to his owner. Why anyone would send a lone Munificent to the front line on its own was beyond Kvetina but orders were orders even if they appeared suicidal, fortunately for her the major actions on Agamar had ended when the Republic 'won' the battle and there was a good chance they left only a token force to mop up whatever remained of the droid army. That is when she and her reinforcements would show up.

"Very good Wire. what intel do we know from the surface?" Kvetina asked the droid.

"Communications with our forces on the ground have been cut, any Confederacy forces still active will be stranded and on their own until we arrive."

"Prepare for combat then you two, we'll be heading down to the surface should the skies be clear."

From the captain's chair she could see the small number of Acclamators turn to scramble their craft. It was evident this would be a tough fight but the numbers were now in the Republic's favor.

"Captain, there are dozens of fighters on approach. What are out orders?" Asked the droid to her immediate left.

"Increase power to shields and fire point defenses at will, let nothing get through." She ordered, "Keep in mind these ships aren't designed for head on conflict." The swarm of fighters flew nearly unopposed in striking the ship. "Priority target are those bombers, don't let them near. Hold turbo laser fire until I give the command." The opposing ships counted in three minus the smaller corvettes, were it destroyers in their place she would have turned tail at the first sight but today she dared to fight outnumbered and outgunned. "Designating targets one through three, continue holding fire." By now the smaller ships began firing upon the larger vessel in hopes their superior numbers was enough to destroy the ship but instead it was only a delay. "All cannons target the closest ship designated '02'. Fire." She could hear the faint sound of the cannons echo throughout the ship as the overwhelming fire of the Munificent rained down on the single Acclamator overloading its shields and destroying it within minutes. The remaining two moved to flank at either side, diverting the crew's attention to one or the other.

"Shields are down to 15%." Reported a droid. Kvetina remained silent, letting her ships weaponry speak in her stead. As predicted the glorified cargo ships were no match for a fully dedicated warship with dozens of cannons unleashing their fire and fury upon the enemy. It was at this time that the shields had finally given up and damage instead hit armor plating or exposed structural points. With each hit from a turbo laser came a small rocking within the ship. The point defense guns were doing their work but even with their accuracy against the now devastated fighter wings the larger corvettes could tank just about all the damage they shot into it. "Enemy fighters are down by 86% and we have hull breaches on decks three and five."

"Get teams down there and start emergency repairs. Divert power from engines and point defense systems to main batteries, priority target '01'." Sparks turned his gaze from the planet ahead to Kvetina. Though unable to make any expression she could tell he was curious about her current mindset.

"Fires have started in multiple areas captain."

"Starve them out. Cut all life support to the ship except the bridge and seal the door's bulkhead." Another reason an entirely mechanical crew was useful: more options could be opened up without too much consequence. To the captain's left view, the Acclamator was starting to slow down and show off its interior moments before it exploded into a field of plating and parts some of which impacted the side of Munificent's armor plate. The last ship was going to make a desperate escape however its fleeing occupants made little progress as the full might of the /Indomitable/'s guns cut their route short. Fires, smoke, chunks of debris tore off the ship until finally it could no longer protect its clone crew with its thin hull plating. Aside from the few corvettes (two of which used the opportunity to escape) still lingering, the battle had been won in the name of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The ship was calm now, at least the bridge as the other decks were probably chaotic with panicking battle droids, and it was at this time Sparks broke his silence.

"Captain, you appear unusually calm despite the battle. May I inquire 'why'?"

"After fighting great odds, one starts to read the encounter," She began, leaning back in her command chair, "Then they determine whether the battle is winnable or if it's better to turn tail and flee." She and the other militia struggled to outnumber the Republic clone troopers back home and when the confederate forces led a frontal assault in the city of Ivont it led to a quick and painful defeat. It was on that city's streets that left a mark on the militia fighters' minds. "That, and aside from studying, we had the advantage of surprise and firepower. Chip, what's the status on the rest of the ship?" Kvetina asked the commander droid marked with its yellow head to stand apart from the other droids.

"Fires have been put out, we lost a few droids but nothing too severe." He responded tapping away at the console to her right. Pleased with the results of the quick skirmish she ordered the ship to continue to its destination, "Wire, you are to head down, organize, and prioritize repairs with the other droids. Sparks, you will take what forces we have to spare and start deploying the cargo at the last known location of the surviving CIS garrison, if they are gone then find and secure a suitable landing zone. Eliminate all hostiles you come across.

* * *

 **AN: A bit short this time around but that and with the troubles usually has I'm just glad it's out. As always, enjoy!  
**

 **~Firetoast312**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle on Ice

**"Battle on Ice"  
**

Space around the Agamar was quiet. Even with the constant clanking of battle droid feet and beeps of the consoles the silence slowly crept up on the only living soul rested, waited for her next move. Were she back home this would not be an issue as the constant battles, tedious raiding missions, barking of orders from the brass, everything kept her mind busy and occupied. Now she was restless, eager to do something other than stand idly by while the rest of the galaxy continued on without her. She tapped her foot impatiently as her eyes fell upon her commlink hoping Sparks or even Wire would report back with something new. As it stood her orders were clear but she felt she had already failed, the forces she was sent to reinforce were likely either annihilated or their numbers dwindled down slowly into the double or even single digits. Kvetina's thoughts started to go to her parents, contact with her father had been spotty at best as he had been busy commanding some ship apart of a CIS fleet somewhere at the frontlines, meanwhile her mother was in a similar situation but instead was focused on rebuilding their destroyed homes. Though they may be old, having lived good long lives they still had the will and fire of their younger selves and even she could see up until before the war came to their doorstep. Since then age started to catch up with them but that did not stop them from living as they had, she couldn't contact them either seeing as the only communication she had was through military channels and similar frequencies.

"Captain, our scouts on the ground have linked up with the remains of our forces," said a droid.

"How many left, do we have numbers?" Asked Kvetina. That they may have trapped the remaining Republic forces on the snowy surface below they well, still were there. The crew of the Indomitable and its shipment of droids were there as reinforcements not a rescue operation and that's what they would do though it the Confederate captain was sure it was only a matter of time before Republic ships were diverted to the system and dealt with the lone CIS vessel. Either way it was something for Kvetina to do and she would not deny the opportunity to leap into action.

"There aren't too many Captain, maybe a few dozen or so." The droid finished.

"Good, begin deploying all available forces and prepare to wipe out any Republic troops that stand in our way and dig in for the coming storm." Grabbing her comm, Kvetina contacted her two companions, "Sparks, prepare for additional reinforcements inbound on your position. Wire, as soon as you are finished with repairs make your way down to the surface." Both acknowledged her orders with the droids' signature 'roger, roger', "'4-Bit', I leave you in charge of the ship for now, if there is any sign of enemy vessels inform me but avoid engagement at all costs, we cannot lose this ship and be stranded as well."

After the short ride to the Agamar's surface, a wave of cool air immediately hit the woman as the transport's doors hissed open. Fortunately for her the cold was not harsh and the air was seemingly dry and still save for the light gusts of wind that would have gently rocked the grass if there were any. As Kvetina walked down the ramp she was met by Sparks who would follow behind her and on either side rows upon rows of droids were being deployed in the thousands. Half of their entire droid complement had been deployed to finish off the last of the Republic forces but problem was: The Republic had taken refuge in and outside their operating base. Sparks informed her that the troops realized their transports out of the system had been destroyed and decided to fortify every inch of snow they could. The captain marched alongside her army of tens of thousands, snow beneath her feet crunched with every step and the path ahead looked bleak and empty. In front of the army was nothing but a white sea that stretched so far it looked as if it met with the sky itself. Were a person to see this sight without direction they would surely wish for death than walking through this limbo of ice, but with a destination set and a goal in mind Kvetina pressed on to win a victory for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. A number of other droids stayed behind to watch over the camp, not to mention Wire would soon be on his way down should any clones get an idea to steal their ticket off world.

It wasn't long before their landing site disappeared into a speck, "Sparks, how much further is our target destination?" Asked the droid's master.

"The Republic forces dug in will be in sight just beyond the ridge ahead. Should we not request orbital support?"

"It's being repaired at the moment and shield batteries are recharging. Plus, it needs to be ready for us to flee should something worse arrive." She replied. Kvetina could only imagine the sight the clones below must have seen: legions of droids appearing simultaneously over the horizon. Halting alongside her, the captain wondered whether she could fully manage an army of this size. Previously her only experience in commanding was the single company of droids at her disposal but now she was left to command an army that should be under the watchful eye of either a tactical droid or an organized chain of command but being the only officer available she would have to cut corners somewhere and keeping track of each of her droids was nigh impossible with the sheer amounts at the disposal.

"Shall we begin the attack Captain?" Asked Sparks stepping ahead instinctively to shield her from any potential blaster shot.

"What droids do we have?"

"Only standard B1 Battle Droids and a number of B2 Super Battle Droids." The odds stacked against her more and more, no armor to use as cover, no terrain to hide behind, no advanced droids to open up options, the best she could do was to throw bodies (well, droids) at the problem and hope it would end well enough.

"All forces, advance." She ordered. At the command of their acting leader the legions of droids marched down the snow-covered hill. Their fight began with the first wave of blaster fire meeting one another. As she had expected the clones started racking up the count for their side as their white armor blended well with the snow, their makeshift defenses shielded them from some of harm's way, and every shot they made more accurate and deadlier. Kvetina could only watch from the same ridge as her droids fell by the dozens, inside she felt ashamed of sending them all off without any real plan but given the circumstances she knew she could do little to avoid throwing away valuable troops as many Confederate generals often did. Slowly the droids made ground toward Republic forces, passing the cover of the trenches the B1s alone made quick work of the clones unable to escape their dug graves while others continued to fight on in a trench not much further ahead. It was at this time the Confederate captain and Sparks made their way down passed the field of droid parts and the occasional clone body to join their comrades in the final moments of the battle, Sparks, with vibrosword in hand, charged through the hordes of droids until he himself was at the front of the battle slashing away at unsuspecting clones. Kvetina could not afford such risks, instead picking up an E-5 off a fallen droid and taking shots from the rear whenever she could with he only cover being a B2 she was behind. While the clones' numbers dropped one by one her droids still counted in the tens of thousands, no matter what tricks the clones had left they would be overwhelmed by the vast numbers and even then, were limited by their own will and strength but her droids would press on forever. The snow blow the Confederate captain faded to the back of her mind, instead of realizing its stinging touch she was zoned in on the battle at hand. She could not count how many clones were left, relying on her droids to look for targets themselves until finally she caught up to Sparks. His torso chassis was charred and snow dyed red stuck in some places on him but he looked as if he was untouched by the rigors of combat.

"All Republic forces in the vicinity have been dealt with captain. Any survivors will perish out in the wasteland or will be found by our troops." He attached the vibrosword to his back, rejoining his master at her side. As far as she knew for now the planet was under Confederate control, and with the remnants of the Agamar garrison merging with her own forces her previous objective was in a sense completed. All that would have to be done now would be to inform command of their victory and await further orders though she was worried the latter would not reach her in time should additional Republic troops arrive in the system.

"Very good, secure a perimeter and await further orders from command." Her first battle on another world had been a victory, but just as she was in orbit Kvetina was trapped on the icy planet with no orders or plans to prepare for the future.

* * *

 **AN: A bit late but the week has been busy, thank you reader for the patience! Enjoy!**

 **~Firetoast312**


	5. Chapter 5: The Coming Storm

**"The Coming Storm"**

The weather on Agamar wasn't the worse it had to offer. Where the conditions failed to harm many, the landscape would wear and tear a person's mind with its endless sea of snow and ice without a single break in sight. The only thing that the young officer could see as a landmark would be a large canyon that stretched for miles behind the Confederate's position. Hours had passed since the quick skirmish and droids were already taking up defensive positions however scarce they may be for the coming storm that was the Republic military, Wire, whom had arrived on the surface not too long after their battle was over, had been constantly checking comm frequencies and organizing different patrols and squads' composition to be as efficient as his processor could make them but he was no tactical droid. Sparks and a number of other droids had taken the liberty of gathering arms and recovering still useful droids for their forces while more and more droids were deployed on their location.

"Wire, can you tell me why exactly we need this planet?" Kvetina asked the droid as he was typing away at a datapad.

"Agamar serves as a staging point into both Confederacy and Republic space. Its resources and value are worthless compared to its strategic importance."

"Great, and now we have to defend it as its previous garrison was just about wiped out."

"Correct captain."

"Any word from command?"

"The CIS fleet from Onderon has been rerouted to join us here. Intelligence suggest another Republic fleet will likely try to take back the planet after losing contact with their token force."

"Let's hope you're wrong about that last one." The officer muttered to herself, pulling her cloak a little tighter to defend against the cool air. She contacted her ship in orbit, "Bit, how goes operations in orbit?" The Munificent had been quiet the last few hours but 4-Bit had made sure to regularly send all the droids from storage without fail.

"The last of the droids had been sent down Captain. It appears scanners seem to be picking up signatures from Hyperspace." She was surprised at the quick response the Republic had but now wasn't the time to wonder how they could do so, "Just as instructed, avoid confrontation at all costs and try to provide reports on the situation if possible."

"Roger, roger." He said. Kvetina shut off the comm, turning her attention to the many droids that surrounded the battlefield.

"Wire, Sparks, I'm going to need defensive positions made around the perimeter, trenches, hills, anything you can put together. The more the better. Take as many droids as you need to complete the task and prepare for combat with the coming week or hours even." The two droids nodded, taking their leave to rally more to their cause while the woman headed toward the incline they had arrived from. Out before her was a vast emptiness, a field of white with a cloudless sky, it would change soon after the first shot is fired but for now it would remain untouched by mortal or machine hands.

More hours had gone by without any sight or word of the enemy force. The _Indomitable_ 's scanners still registered the fleet in the system but nothing more than that. To make matters worse the chilly wind started to pick up, snow would swarm around the residents of the icy world and nip at any exposed skin it could find. Alas this was a matter Kvetina would face alone, perhaps the clones and Jedi would too wherever they were but the droids stood ever vigilant for any sign of the enemy. They would serve as her eyes as the storm started to devour the land around her and, being the only ones not too affected by the weather, it would be a time where the lone captain could do nothing but rely entirely on the droids. In a trench, an extra cloak draped around her, and an E-5 in her lap, Kvetina was not prepared for the winter season though admittedly she was not meant to stay planet side in the first place. She was just about to close her eyes for a quick nap until Sparks spoke through the now howling winds, "Clone speeders, two klicks North-East. I believe they are searching for their lost garrison." He said, putting his electrobinoculars down to grab his weapon. "At their speed they will arrive within minutes." Standing from her spot with snow stuck to her clothes, Kvetina looked out into the distance as much as she could but saw nothing but an approaching cloud.

"I don't see anything-" She began.

"The speeders are kicking up snow to use as cover, I am issuing the order to fire to all nearby droids." He interrupted. The commando droid took aim with his blaster pulling the trigger just as the silhouette of the speeders could be seen even by his owner. The thousands of other droids followed suit, spraying rapidly without much hope to hit anything as expected of most B1s. Sparks was right, and with the barrage of blaster bolts debris from nearly half a dozen speeders tumbled toward the droids' entrenched positions with the surviving ones taking evasive actions. With speed on their side the clones started picking off the droids one by one but even their superior combat prowess would not save them forever. Coming to her senses and rubbing the last of the melted snow and sleep from her eyes Kvetina took in all that was happening around her, barely able to keep up with the overload of information being taken in until finally the light show of red and blue died down. Still at a loss for the events that just happened the captain looked to her droids once more for explanation.

"What?" She asked in a confused tone having the battle start and end before she could even fire a shot.

"I suggest gathering your senses captain, the main force is on its way and off in the distance." Suggested Sparks with Wire now possessing the binoculars Sparks put down."

"I count two Republic AT-TEs, and thousands of clones on their way." Wire informed. Kvetina looked to the distance and with the cloud of snow faded and gone she could just barely see the haze that was the Republic army.

"When's the fleet from Onderon going to arrive?" She asked.

"I am unsure captain. Information on their departure from Onderon is not available to me." Wire responded.

"You could lie to me about it at least. You know, to get hopes up." Said a disgruntled captain.

"I am programmed to be incapable of lying to my master."

"Right. Sparks, situation report."

"We have lost three dozen droids in that encounter however I believe we may still achieve victory with our numbers and position." By now the Republic was just within range of the droids' weapons but on the opposite end of the spectrum the AT-TEs were certainly in range and within good accuracy of their intended targets. As expected the sound of heavy cannons were first to fire and within seconds they hit with an explosion each. In response the droids of the Confederacy opened fire with very few shots hitting their mark but even with the occasional death, the clones did not stop their advance toward the CIS. Plasma would evaporate pits of snow and ice little by little leaving a small river to form at the lowest depths of the recently made trench but the droids nor their leader paid much mind. Peeking her head beyond her haven of safety the Confederate captain watched as the clones took the first trench, the same strategy as she had pulled not too long ago.

"Sparks, toss me a Thermal. Both of you prepare for any clones that may leave that trench." After being tossed the explosive, Kvetina armed the silver grenade with the push and release of her thumb off the bright red button it was well known for (aside from its destructive potential). She threw it and watched it land just short its intended destination but roll the last few inches into the clone occupied trench. A few scrambled out from the snow and into the field hoping it would be safer than next to a primed explosive. They'd be right were it not for Sparks and Wire taking the shots not too long after. She opened a channel to the droids in reserve, "'A' through 'D' battalions, flank them. 'E' battalion engage as reinforcements for the front." She ordered. Even with her droids counting in the hundreds of thousands, her numbers were still being depleted even without the destructive power of the walkers. Things were turning out horribly as the Separatist defensive line could not hold against such skilled soldiers, so many droids on her line were lost to the point the officer couldn't get up without the risk of being shot by a dozen rifles. Kvetina began to move to a new position where moments later one of the AT-TEs' cannon rounds exploded meters behind her, the shockwave from the impact and detonation threw her forward and into the snow and still present small stream of freshly melted water.

* * *

 **AN: Just barely off schedule ah oh well. As always, enjoy!**

 **~Firetoast312**


	6. Chapter 6: Desperate Defense

**"Desperate Defense"**

From the snowflakes that stung her face, to the headache, and constant ringing in her ears, Kvetina rose to her knees oblivious to everything else around her except a maroon and brown colored droid with worn blue paint. Her mind struggled against the will of its own body, the latter crying out for a rest and a refreshing drink while the former was desperately trying to pull itself together and survive the immediate danger it was presented. With the voices of clones and blaster fire growing louder by the second the dazed woman looked up to the droid as if she were waiting to give her answers to questions she had yet to ask. Taking matters into his own hands, Wire had slung one of his owner's arms around his shoulders, helping her limp further away from the heat of the battle that still raged on only meters away. Coming to her senses and finally recognizing just how poorly her droids performed in defending Kvetina pulled herself away from Wire checking behind her to see if any daring clone bothered to chase after them, however she was met with only Sparks keeping watch and distant lights of blue and red.

"Captain, are you well?" Asked Wire who was still holding onto her as she tried to find her balance again.

"Report." She said lazily, hand against the icy wall as she checked herself for any possible injuries.

"Our communications are being jammed by enemy forces and they are pushing through our lines at a troubling pace. I advise returning to any of our transports if possible." Wire took his blaster from his back joining alongside Sparks in watching for potential targets. The officer patted the side of her face to feel traces of blood run from various cuts the ice had made upon impact. She wiped it away with her gloved hand which itself was already beginning to wear down from the aggressive use Kvetina had put it through and unholstered her pistol and vibroblade.

"We need to take care of those walkers." She said.

"We lack the equipment to deal with their heavy armor, I do not think it is possible for use to effectively counter them." Sparks informed. The three slowly made their way back to the front lines, hoping not to get shot along their journey but by now the clones would have already captured their line and would start moving on to the next; if they were to make a move they would need to execute it now. The three encountered a few surviving droids, one of which looked to be a commander droid from its appearance while the rest were all but destroyed. They were scarred with scorch marks, dents, scratches an all sorts of damage done yet they continued their struggle against the Republic.

"268, 'Evens', where's the rest of your forces?" Kvetina asked as an explosion erupted in the distance.

"The clones destroyed our forces here captain, I'm afraid even our numbers can't defeat the Republic advance." The droid commented, his tone low as if he had disgraced his superiors. Truth be told even Kvetina was skeptical of their chances at winning but that wouldn't change their situation. Even in the face of defeat they still had a job to do and- as many Confederate officers she knew of- they would do it well. "What do we do captain?"

"Gather your arms and follow our lead, if our enemy believes this place to be secured then it will be easy to flank them. They'll be caught off guard," She rubbed the temple of her head that was still recovering from the headache, "Besides I don't think we can get over the ridge without being immediately shot."

Before long they group would return to the heart of the fire: the frontlines of the clone army. It didn't take long for the clones to notice arrival but few managed to react in time before getting slashed across the chest by either Kvetina or Wire's vibroblades. A trooper pulled his blaster up to one of the droids, but his chance was denied as Wire grabbed him by the throat, holding him in the air as he shot his blaster six times into the clone's stomach. The other battle droids marched as any would in a line, firing wildly without much hope of landing on target but with two deadly commando droids at the front it was difficult for the clones to engage at close range without being torn apart by metal hands or impaled by an increasingly dulling blade. The winding path made ambushes an issue and with the approaching danger of the AT-TEs growing near the fight grew much harder as the already small number of droids dwindled down to just the Captain, her two companions, Evens and two other B1s. The quick work of the clones must have made news spread quick as more clones arrived to combat the growing threat the survivors posed.

The two commando droids charged forward, Sparks driving his vibroblade into an unprepared clone's throat while Wire's blaster snapped from one target to the next. A clone tackled Sparks to the ground while Wire had to find cover from more clones that arrived to aid their brothers. Kvetina stepped on the clone on top of her droid shooting him in the back of the head as she took a grenade of his belt, while Sparks retrieved his weapon and Wire provided supporting fire, the Confederate officer threw the unprimed detonator which succeeded in causing a panic among the remaining clones whom believed it to be live. Using the short distraction to their advantage, the droids and their leader hastily moved in for the kill. By the time the Republic troopers realized the explosive was a dud, it was too late for them.

"This section is secure captain, but I am unsure as for how long it will remain that way." Said Sparks. Kvetina looked back on the dozen or so corpses she saw, instead of seeing a great loss of life she saw potential equipment and resources to be scavenged, akin to how the Republic saw Confederate forces: as piles of scrap. She ordered the droids to pick up any grenades they could but there weren't too many as the battle had been going on for a few hours by now and it was likely they would have been used up by this point in the battle. Although there wasn't much to be salvaged Wire and Evens picked up a concussive and sonic grenade respectively, why clones were equipped with that much extra equipment was anyone's guess but hers; regardless they would be used in the freedom of the Confederacy and more importantly Kvetina's goal of surviving this downward plummet of a mission.

"Captain, we have incoming clone forces from the east. Their general is leading the assault." Battalions 'A' through 'D' had arrived as ordered an hour earlier and the pincer maneuver was being executed as ordered but Kvetina was worried even such a plan would fail with the skill and proficiency of the clones. She had to give them credit, the Republic's training certainly served them well and could be argued that it was the advantage that turned battle after battle but the time for such compliments was not needed at this moment for she could only assume the 'general' Sparks had mentioned earlier was none other than the Jedi that led the invasion of her home. Even if it wasn't the odds of it being a Jedi were high, and after coming to terms with Jedi being an order of lies she grew to hate them even more when they always came to 'liberate' once peaceful CIS worlds. To her it was nothing more than the pacification of a planet threatening to leave their rule, threatening the power the Republic held and fought to keep.

"Anything else?" Kvetina asked the droid.

"It would seem they have assigned one of their AT-TEs to break through our formation, it is likely that the other is doing same on the opposite flank."

"Very well," The captain acknowledged, "Let them come and if we're lucky we'll finally kill a living legend."

"A 'legend captain?" Sparks asked, unaware of the status symbol the Jedi posed to the Republic.

"They're the poster child of the Republic, always preaching peace and balance. Always looked up to by the rest of the galaxy as heroes and saviors of it. But you've seen the things as I did, it may be true they are valiant and strong warriors, but they certainly are no heroes."

"I see captain, then yes, let us kill a 'legend' as you say." He responded with a light and monotone laugh Kvetina so rarely heard. The clones marched forward with their AT-TE providing artillery support from the rear. Their robed and hooded general led the charge recklessly as an inexperienced leader but Kvetina did not care, instead opting to tighten the bandage Wire wrapped around her forehead slightly tighter so it wouldn't come loose during the battle. What caught the woman's attention was the blue lightsaber that was wielded instead of the green one she had seen up close only once.

"Battalion 'A' and 'B' begin march, 'C' and 'D' fire at will." This battlefield, while still in the same area of engagement, was now an open plain instead of the body filled trenches at either side of the armies. The captain was worried about the newcomer to the fray, the Jedi was reckless though proficient in cutting through one droid after another. Swearing under her breath Kvetina would beckon for Sparks and Wire to follow. "Evens, take command of Battalions 'C' and 'D', try not to get them all killed this time."

"Roger, roger!" He said, "You heard the captain, I'm in charge. Fire on those clones." Was all she bothered to listen to before concentrating on the battle at hand. For the ratio for losses it was an even fight even with the AT-TE used as support, but the Jedi was too much for the droids to handle alone. Holstering her blaster and having her vibroblade at the ready the separatist mentally prepared herself for the risky battle that was about to take place.

"Wire, aid our comrades in their fight, I shall deal with this one." She ordered.

"Are you sure captain?"

"They'll need better management and plans and right now you're the best for the job."

"As you wish captain." Sparks readied himself for the battle, being the only two with weapons to counter a lightsaber it was fitting that only they would be able to defeat the Jedi without vast number of guns directed at him.

"Remember Sparks, nothing risky." Eyeing one another down neither wanted to make the first move. As luck would have it for Kvetina, the Jedi moved first, breaking their silent gaze to one another. Her hooded opponent slashed down at her but the combination of both Sparks's and her own weapon easily thwarted the attack and allowed them to go on the offensive. The next strike went toward Sparks who evaded it with ease thanks to his agile frame while his owner would lash out against the Jedi. Despite the fight being two against one the Jedi was skilled enough to handle the two as expected. Every attack made, be it from a lightsaber or vibroblade, was deflected or missed one way or another leading the fight to stagnate into whoever had the greater energy left in them and with Sparks being the unrelenting droid he was it was not likely either of the Confederates would lose. As Sparks went for another attack he was pushed back with a wave of the Jedi's hand and the droid fell into the snow. Kvetina locked blades with the Jedi barely able to muster the strength to push him back but it was enough time for Sparks to get to his feet. The droid went for a feint, the Jedi moved twisted himself to deflect it leaving him open even if only by a little. Taking the chance Kvetina smashed her fist into his jaw, an unorthodox attack in an average duel but this proved to be no average opponent. The Jedi stumbled back, quickly retaliating with a sweep of his leg, but the move failed as the woman raised her forward leg out of harm's way only to bring her boot down on his knee. With his cry of pain drowning out in all the other screams from dying clones, the officer raised her sword above her head poised to kill the beaten Jedi until the sound of a bomber caught her attention. Up above a pair of Hyena bombers strafed the AT-TE in the distance, their bombed breaching its side armor and bringing it down. As the officer brought down her weapon her attack was narrowly deflected, sliding down the blue lightsaber only to slice through the Jedi's left eye. She hadn't bothered to notice before, but he was appeared younger than her, certainly younger than the first Jedi she encountered. In the heat of the moment, as Sparks went to try to finish off what his owner failed to do, both were once again pushed back by the Jedi, this time much further causing both Sparks and Kvetina to skid a short distance. Snow blanketed them as they looked to find several transports and fighters arrive. Likewise, Vulture droids filled the skies, shooting down Republic gunships and interceptors though many of them would destroyed in turn.

"Captain," Wire's voice came the comm on her forearm, "communications with the Indomitable have returned and they report that the fleet from Onderon have arrived." Around her droids started overrunning the field, taking out a few stragglers that were too far from the transports. Lots of things surprised her, for one she didn't have much of an injury from her encounter with the Jedi (Though a few bruises would say otherwise), and what's even better would be her forces weren't utterly crushed; saved by the arrival of the new CIS fleet. Sparks appeared above her, offering out a hand which she gratefully took.

"It would appear the Republic are fleeing Captain." Sparks stated the obvious.

"So, it would seem." The captain started with Wire eventually rejoining the two, "Call a shuttle to pick us up, and get me a link to whoever is in command of that fleet." Brushing off the bits of snow, Kvetina watched as Confederate Vultures now ruled the blue-white sky. "It would seem the 'Second Battle of Agamar' has begun."

* * *

 **A.N.: Longest one so far. Not much else to say really. As always, enjoy!  
~Firetoast312**


	7. Chapter 7: The General

**"The General"**

In orbit, the fleets of both sides played cat and mouse with one another. The Republic would give chase to a few straggling Confederate frigates while the Confederates would do the same in turn. So far not even a single real skirmish had taken place which- for better or worse- kept the supply of troops and equipment flowing to the snowy surface below. The flagship of the Separatist fleet was just as mechanical and lifeless as its army, an endless series of durasteel corridors, halls designed for efficiency, and the dozens if not hundreds of battle droids that patrolled its entirety likely to never fire a single shot from their blaster for a long time. While its colors lacked severely it was expectedly so with a transport ship, already the supply ships and their almost dome-like structure were difficult enough to construct (as with any large ship) and with their interior seldomly holding any live occupants, such accommodations were considered a waste of expenses. Nevertheless, the supply captain turned garrison commander treaded down these corridors with her two droids in tow. Now with the arrival of a new fleet, being part of the garrison was no longer a priority she had to uphold.

"Wire, do you know who is in charge of this fleet?" Asked the captain with a little spark of hope in her voice believing it to be her father or at the very least a well-known leader. Knowing her luck when it came to such potential hopes, the former was never going to come true until the war's end but that didn't stop her from keeping said hopes up.

"I do not know Captain. All information on fleet leaders and military related information is not available to me outside of our own, neighboring regions, and incoming communications." Stated the droid. "Shall I determine possible leaders?" That kind of information from him was a gamble but it had helped her in pushing her enemy off her home.

"No, we'll find out soon enough."

Upon the quick hissing of a blast door and passing the security droids, the bridge came into view. It was quite small even compared to her the Munificent she commanded with only a pair of droids at two consoles and a single chair at the center of the room. The light inside was a dull green, only faintly shining down on the two B1 droids and the captain's chair almost like a spot light were it not so dim. Outside the tinted window was either side of the supply ship, shielding vision from whomever piloted it, though to be fair, such sights were not needed; especially with droids at the controls. In the center of the room was the fleet captain she had expected but upon seeing the top of a droid's head Kvetina's expectations started low. While most of the droid's body was hidden away by the backrest, Kvetina saw that its head resembled that of a tactical droid though not quiet the exact model, this had brought about curiosity to her mind as it was a model she had never seen. 'A new type?' she thought to herself, but after remembering how 'useful' the tactical droids can be at times her thoughts on it fell in disinterest. Before the officer could finish rolling her eyes in disappointment as she had expected something better, the 'tactical droid' rose to tower over the woman even with the slight incline giving her an advantage. His chassis was painted a deep green with golden swirl designs and outlines at his joints and torso. It was an elegant design that gave her the impression of a noble man- a common sight in Confederate leadership- which was further aided by the droid's tall, upright, and straight posture. When the droid turn to face his visitors with three blood-red eyes Kvetina felt a chill run down her spine with the intimidating look which was further enforced by a voice that she could only describe as a growl.

"Greetings Captain Kvetina, I hope my late arrival did not interfere with your assignment." He said. Even serving among thousands of droids, most operating with deadly efficiency or with a menacing appearance, none had ever got to her as much as this one had just done in the span of seconds. "Is something wrong captain?" The droid said, snapping her back to reality.

"N-No." She began a bit fearful of the unsuspecting voice, "If I may ask, who are you? I've never seen another model such as yourself."

"I am General Kalani," The droid began walking away from his chair and up to the three, "a 'Super Tactical Droid' for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I have been rerouted from Onderon to this planet by Count Dooku in order to aid in the war effort here." At this point the droid stood nearly half a foot taller than the woman and two commando droids, even without the rank it could be said that he literally looked down upon them. "Inform me of the garrison's status Captain for I do not recall an officer being stationed here."

"The Agamar garrison was all but wiped out by Republic forces, I myself was on route to reinforce the garrison but our shipment of troops did not arrive in time."

"Unfortunate Captain, but it is not unexpected. Republic clones have proven to be unpredictable and devastating even by my own calculations." Kalani said turning to face the window with one hand behind his back and the other in a clenched fist in front of him, like he hated to admit such things or he simply hated the fact that clones were efficient soldiers. The droid then put both his hands behind his back, returning to his original 'royal' posture.

"I suppose now with a new fleet here I shall depart the system within a few days." Said Kvetina, believing her job on the snow-covered world to be over.

"That is a negative Captain." Came his response.

"I'm sorry, General?" Said Kvetina, surprised by the General's refusal to allow her to return home.

"You will now be under my command throughout this campaign." He ordered.

"With all due respect General, I am not assigned to this world. My forces and I were only here to comply with a garrison reinforcement order." Perplexed by the turn of events, Kvetina tried to challenge the droid authority despite her better judgment but to her, such orders should have at least been announced prior to this moment.

"Confederate command has given me the authority to redact your previous orders. Combined with your experience in," He paused for a moment to think of an adequate term, "non-standard, asymmetrical warfare I am certain you will be a valuable asset for this battle."

"V-Very well sir." She said reluctantly with her gaze turning to the floor beside her in discontent. "What are your orders?"

"You will aid me in defending Agamar from Republic occupation. I shall command our forces in orbit while you oversee the battle on the planet below in five standard hours. For now, we shall discuss tactics for deployment and defense."

In the command room was a wide hexagon shaped holo-table portraying a blue, scaled down version of Agamar with both the Republic and Separatist fleets at quite the distance away from one another. The room itself was just like the rest of the ship except slightly dimmer with yellow lights and consoles lining the walls around the room. Aside from the eight B1s serving as guards at the four doors, and Sparks and Wire, the only other new occupants were Kalani and Kvetina. Surrounding the table were half a dozen command droids with only '268' and two other commander droids physically present, though in her experience they did nothing but listen to orders when someone was actually in charge such as herself or more commonly: a tactical droid. Still stood upright, Kalani brought up a projection of the surface where models of the army could be seen preparing for the coming battle.

"At the moment, neither our nor Republic troops are in any position to make an offensive yet. From previous battle records, the Republic will be the first ones to dig in and wait for our assault." Kalani informed the captain whom was still watching over the small droid projections like an overseeing deity.

"What of their air support? They have the resources so shouldn't we be on the defensive if they decide to use it?" Unlike back home, the number of fighters, bombers, and transports here were far more numerous. They may have been use offensively on occasion previously but here the Republic has plenty of craft to spare.

"It is likely they will fight a war of attrition as they are outnumbered greatly. I calculate Republic forces will desire to thin our numbers until they have a greater chance at success, only then will they go on the offensive."

"You aren't going to charge in waves, right?"

"Do not underestimate my programming captain, using such tactics wastes valuable time and resources resulting often in defeat. Instead we shall overwhelm them from all sides, encircle pockets of resistance and crush all who stand against us."

"We're fighting clones, clones led by a Jedi General. Even you should know how unpredictable their strategies can be."

"That is where you come in captain. I cannot accurately predict how the Republic plans their moves but perhaps you can; if not then a counter to their strategy is also acceptable." Being given such an important task was a big amount of trust coming from a machine, a super tactical droid with its lesser variants always inflexible and over-controlling with their troops. Kvetina brought up the Republic's defensive line, just as she had done previously, they too dug their own trenches and had artificial hills for their troops to seek shelter behind. Were it not for the snow being as forgiving as it was, each side would have been forced to stand out in the open and shoot one another and both sides also know who would win a war with those given circumstances.

"If the Republic is expecting our forces to march en masse, then they will prepare for such attacks. An ambush will be sprung around our troops to the point of a one hundred percent casualty rate. If we are to counter an ambush, we must first play along with their plans." Though Kalani could not make an expression on his face, the woman could tell he was disapproving of her thoughts. "Not all of our troops, just enough for them to believe we took their bait, once they spring their 'trap' we must spring one of our own. We need to be able to deploy troops quickly to catch the Republic off guard. Do we have any sort of transports capable of such feats?" She asked as simply marching her droids around the sides wouldn't work well in practice.

"We have a limited number of H.M.P. Gunships after receiving more during our resupply. I believe they fulfill what you ask." Came the droid's response. Kvetina didn't know what they were herself but she went along with it.

"We need to transport either effective or powerful troops to the flanks. Commando droids, B2s, droids of those quality to wipe out the clones that will no doubt flank us." Anything else would not be possible in her mind and unless her droids are the exception, the BX-series will be the greatest force the two Confederates have.

"Is that all captain? This strategy seems simple enough for the Republic to adapt to and defend against." Remarked Kalani.

"It is, but they key to this plan is that Republic isn't expecting us to change tactics. That and we go to stage two of our plan: If there are any Droch-class boarding ships, use them as well to deploy additional forces should we need them. We need to take out their armor so if possible, have them attempt to crash into the walkers, otherwise have their transporting droids take care of them. Finally, instead of bringing artillery, we need anti-air capable vehicles or droids. I have no doubt in my mind they will call for bomber support."

"A well thought out strategy captain, however, you fail to remember the Republic has reinforcements as well."

"Should we be quick enough they will not have time to call for help." Kvetina finished, looking up to the General.

"I believe this strategy to be good enough. I will issue further orders in time, you will head down to the surface and lead this offensive." The captain turned to leave the room with Sparks and Wire following after her, as the exit door opened into the bright hall outside Kalani's voice stopped her, "One more thing captain, I am aware of your previous victories- though minor- but should this plan fail I will be taking over full command of Separatist forces for the rest of the campaign." Turning her head and with a renewed confidence in both herself and the plan, Kvetina acknowledged the General's threat.

"Very well, General."

* * *

 **A.N.: Not much else to say here, I suppose hello to you reading this? Anyways, as always, enjoy!**

 **~Firetoast312**


	8. Chapter 8: Defeat and Separation

**"Defeat and Separation"**

Being held by thin, robotic limbs wasn't the most comfortable position to be in but it was better than feeling the snow stinging Kvetina's skin for the second time on this frozen rock. Around her were the remains of battle with a few fires still burning from the wreckages of vehicles. In front of her was Wire, holding a bag of medical supplies looted off of one of the clone's bodies no doubt as the bag bore the insignia of the Republic. Behind him were a dozen battle droids sweeping the sea of blood and scrap for any survivors be them droid or vat-grown soldier alike though from the looks of it the cost for the Confederacy was far greater than their Republic opponent. The bandage around her head had felt a little tighter, likely due to being replaced while new ones had appeared around her abdomen and left arm. The cold air certainly didn't help the feeling of the cold, jelly-like feeling of bacta seeping into her fresh wounds which stung but would ultimately be the critical factor in the Captain being patched up to good health. Meanwhile Sparks held a chunk of ice to his owner's cheek to keep the swelling of a bruise down but was ever careful not to let frostbite take hold on her exposed skin. The Captain, struggling to keep her eyes open by speaking a string of gibberish with the occasional swear and could only see a blurry view of the dull, plain, white landscape as a light snowfall had begun once more. Upon realizing her awakened state Sparks was the first to acknowledge it.

"Are you awake Captain?" Sparks asked as he looked down on the officer in question.

"Am I?" She questioned, unsure herself whether she was still dreaming or not. Remembering her task, she looked to the commando droid, "What happened during the battle?"

"We were defeated Captain, being unable to adapt to the changing battle nearly all droid forces were wiped out. It is fortunate the casualties were enough to force a Republic withdraw however we did not fare any better." Being carefully propped up against Sparks's knee, Kvetina tried to get herself up to her feet but was held back down by both her droids and the sharp, burning pain from the two blaster shots she took and managed to survive.

"Captain," Wire started, "I recommend you to stay put. I have already called a transport for our pick up, any further actions may cause permanent damage and that I cannot allow." Trying to resist was useless, the droid's owner loosened up and gave in to Wire's instructions, relaxing as much as she could given the circumstances of pain and in need of medical attention. Thinking more about her recent battle Kvetina had come to realize that this was the first defeat in an otherwise series of victories over the Republic and their Jedi Generals; and it was hers to bare alone. Looking out once more to the remains of the battlefield among the dead and debris was the familiar hilt and dull grey blade of her vibroblade impaled into the snow and ice while her blaster was nowhere to be found.

It took some time for the transport to finally arrive and in that time the Confederate officer had managed to retrieve her weapons with the aid of her droids. Being held up by the two droids didn't lessen the pain but without them she probably wouldn't have made it so easily to the ship which itself was crewed by half a dozen of her own droids; each colored with a blue designs and schemes to make them stand out when compared to the surviving B1s that too boarded the transport. Carefully, Wire laid his owner to rest knowing how fragile her body was compared to the durable metal of a droids, likewise Sparks stood guard as to protect her from a non-existent enemy aboard the ship, but that did not stop him from trying. "Shall I contact the General, Captain? I was to inform him once you were awake." Wire asked, holding out a comm ready for the word. She allowed him to proceed in which it only took seconds for the holographic image of the Super Tactical Droid to appear in a blue hologram.

"Greetings Captain. I will not hesitate to say you have failed in developing an effective strategy against the Republic." 'Right to the point' Kvetina thought. "Your droids have informed me of only nine surviving units including yourself."

"General-" She began before the droid raised a hand to silence her. She could tell from his posture and tone alone that he was disappointed in her which brought with it a feeling of a little shame much like when her father used to scorn her whenever she did something careless many years ago.

"You led your forces to a nearly one hundred percent loss rate and gained little to show for it." Seeing as the remaining droids could all fit in one transport, the Captain was expecting her leadership role stripped from her which was agreed upon back on the General's ship.

"Your failure to achieve an acceptable victory condition has led me to suspend your access to our already limited forces. It is fortunate you had at the very least succeeded in your mission however, I will be taking full control of the Agamar Campaign. Any leading roles given to you will be left to infantry forces only. It is ashamed Captain, I had truly expected much from you but it would appear you are currently unfit for a greater command role."

"Y-Yes General, what are your orders?"

"From what your droids have informed of me you are unfit for even light combat duties. You are to remain aboard your ship until you meet minimum recovery status, your droids shall take your place for the time being. Is this order clear?"

"Yes General." Kvetina said in defeat.

"Very well Captain. Dismissed." Said the droid before ending the connection with the push of a button.

Aboard the Indomitable, repairs to the hull had been complete with the damaged walls of the interior contrasting greatly with the older looking parts that managed to evade destruction. Although there was plenty of other patchwork to finish the Munificent was more or less back to its full fighting strength although it wouldn't have to be as careful with engagements anymore now that it had been merged with an entire fleet. Back on the bridge with its angular glass and design, Kvetina sat in her chair and simply admired the view of pitch black space which was dotted with millions of tiny, visible specs and the white-blue planet below them outshining everything except the system's star itself. To add to the view was the great number of Separatist ships surrounding every side of her vision, from other Munificent frigates and Providence cruisers (which were the only two classes she had ever seen with her own eyes) to newer vessels she had learned of such as the Recusant-class, and of course Kalani's flagship which was itself a sort of supply ship for the fleet. Nevertheless, the Confederacy fleet remained idle as both its leader and enemy wouldn't dare try to venture close to one another for fear of an immediate defeat which was just fine for the injured Captain of the Indomitable. After ensuring their owner's safety, Sparks and Wire followed the General's orders and returned to the surface after a brief 'farewell'. Without being able to do much herself Kvetina could only ponder what went wrong and how she would correct it, her over-confidence in her ability was already clear to her after seeing what was left after the battle, especially with her superior's remarks on her failure, but otherwise she couldn't determine how much else to improve her future planning. Growing tired of her own thoughts Kvetina closed her eyes in order to catch up on proper sleep all while assuring herself that her two companions would be just fine without her.

General Kalani's orders were clear: Eliminate another Republic outpost that was dug in within a large crevasse however, without their owner in charge the role of command fell upon a tactical droid. The General had already made a basic outline of a strategy which left any changes to the tactical droid in charge. At the moment the 'fort' was composed primarily of makeshift ice walls with other equipment such as wires, crates, and the Republic's forward command center haphazardly scattered about in preference to digging in first. The Separatist attack group had been told that the base was part of the Republic supply line to the main front and capturing it would set back the enemy a good week or two which was more than enough for the droid General in orbit. What made matters better for the droids was the sun setting over the horizon and the coming night. Unlike the clones, droids- at least Sparks and Wire- could see without too much issue in the dark; an advantage the two commando droids had used frequently.

"I spot an enemy patrol of five." Said Wire with a pair of binoculars zoomed in on the clone troopers. "What is our plan?"

"If they split up to patrol the perimeter the two of us shall ambush one group and infiltrate inside." Sparks responded.

"Is that all?" Wire looked to his other expecting more.

"We have not been given any further instructions from command aside from those orders. We could cut their communications however I expect that would bring more Republic reinforcements instead."

"Perhaps we should sabotage their sensors and allow our forces to arrive undetected." Wire suggested as he kept watch on the clones who were now conversing about who goes where.

"Agreed, however we will have to blend in for some time."

"They are departing, two pairs with one left guarding the entrance." Noted Wire before putting down his blaster and equipment. "Leave everything here." The two left their position and stalked their targets keeping just out of their sight lines. While watching over them the two clones kept a conversation going about the state of things from the quality of their food to the conditions on the icy planet; not that the droids paid much attention to their enemy's complaints. Sparks was the first up being the more combat oriented of the two, he carefully made his steps match the clones as to hide the fact of a third pair of feet was present with the crunching of the snow. With the element of surprise on his side Sparks grabbed the clone in front of him and snapped his neck to the side which caused the other to turn around and see his comrade killed by the droid. As he drew his weapon to fire Wire pulled the clone to the snow with hands clasped around his neck. Once again in panic the trooper tried to bring the blaster up but he had his forearm stepped on by Sparks. It didn't take long for the last breath of the clone to finally come to an end.

"We should be quick, I suspect these two are supposed to return soon." Commented Sparks who returned to the first clone body. "Do we have an escape plan?"

"If we are figured out then we can only flee however we can." Wire said while stripping the fallen of their armor and weapons. After the two finished their disguise Sparks put a hand to his neck like a person would when clearing their throat. Instead of the low, monotone, and slightly robotic voice that was common among commando droids it instead mimicked that of a clone and asked Wire:

"Does this sound convincing?"

* * *

 **A.N.: Thank you for waiting (To those you bother reading these end notes), Chapter 09 will be posted tomorrow! If you're reading this after it's posted then it's already up I guess? As always, enjoy!**

 **~Firetoast312**


	9. Chapter 9: Deceptive Duo

**"Deceptive Duo"**

Returning to the entrance of the ice crevasse the two droids regrouped with their 'squamates' and found that they were the first to return as the other pair had arrived not too long later. Once the four had returned the clone trooper that stayed behind spoke with an irritated voice. "Really now? So, you four actually patrolled the entire perimeter in 'record time' again?" The clone asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice and arms crossed against his chest. Sparks and Wire didn't know how to respond to this but in their stead the other pair of clones were the first to speak.

"Would you take a look at that," One retorted with an arm pointing to the wasteland, "nothing but snow. Oh, and what's this?" His arm went to the other end of their view, "even more snow. Hell, I think it'd make more sense _not_ to go out on patrol and reveal our position." The droids and the third, other clone remained quiet while the two bickered back and forth.

"In case you don't remember Pitch, there's an entire army of Sepies that own the other half of the planet, not to mention their fleet in orbit!"

"Yeah, yeah. Broadcast it to the holonet." 'Pitch' muttered dismissively.

"We could at least make it seem like we spent time around the area." While the two went on Sparks looked at the other silent clone whom noticed and just shrugged. "What about you two?" The clone speaking to Pitch turned to the clone disguised droids, "Have a similar excuse?" Wire tensed up a little after being put into the spotlight.

"Uh, what Pitch said. The perimeter is clear and nothing is going on yet." Came Sparks's somewhat reasonable excuse were it not for the fact he and his fellow commando droid were the 'nothing' going on.

"Come on Rags," At least Sparks knew his new nickname that once belonged to the now dead clone, "you could've at least shown the rookie that we're not that laid back!" He said in reference to Wire. Pitch interrupted the other clone and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Ah don't mind Stone here rookie, he's always by-the-book when it comes to orders."

"'Stone'? Am I just a rock now?" The clone exclaimed, lightly pushing off the other's arm.

"No, but you're as stubborn as one." Pitch laughed before continuing, "Come on. Let's just get back to base and call it a night, all this chatter can continue later." In unison the five agreed and began their trek into the passage. From the outside it appeared as just another hill of just ice layered with even more snow but this time it was actually rock which made it certainly different from the rolling hills and plains of snow and ice. Icicles still formed in some places granted they weren't too notable in size while the trail to the Republic base was compacted from the countless footsteps that must have walked in and out of the clearing. Past the soldiers on watch were plenty of clearings and hastily put together shelters that housed the clones, similarly crates were piled wherever, and in some cases, even being used as chairs and tables for whatever recreation the troops did from what looked to be pazaak to two clones trying to push the other's arms down which the droid's found odd. On the opposite end of the clearing was a pair of LAAT gunships more than enough to freight supplies and carry all the troops from this place if they needed; not that Sparks or Wire wanted such things to happen. The state of the encampment was far different from the Confederate outposts, aside from the occasional crate of ammunition- and a single pack full of R.E.M.s for the Captain- the only things a Separatist outpost needed were the bare minimum of weapons along with the droids to use them, as for their layout it was always minimalistic and created with a simple design. While Wire observed the view, Sparks tugged on his arm as to silently remind him of their mission.

With each passing hour the number of clones dwindled to only a handful and those that remained were either drowsily keeping watch or spending their final hours passing the time. The rest of Sparks and Wire's group parting ways the two were left with to do as they'd please but without anything to do there would certainly bring unwanted attention to the pair of droids.

"You go on ahead," Sparks hinted, "I will take a look around the place." Wire left his fellow infiltrator to find or make a blind spot for the command post. If he was successful then the droid attack force in standby just out of sensor range could catch the clones by surprise with their assault. Until then they were on their own, why the General made such a plan for them in the first place was... different compared to standard orders given by tactical droids. Then again, he was a _super_ tactical droid so perhaps the new series had a greater range of strategies instead of just wave assaulting the enemy as their owner found out in Kalani's command room. Sparks wandered around the place, taking note of optimal locations, important supply caches, and keeping track of the remaining guards that were still awake. Fortunately for them Sparks only counted four from his current position, seven including the three that were still playing their card game. Seeing one of the clones staring out into the lifeless entrance, Sparks approached him but unlike the comrade he had killed not too long ago he stood beside him as an ally if only to seem normal.

"Oh, hey Rags. Already finished cleaning your blaster?" He asked oblivious to what really was underneath Rags's armor. "Still can't believe you went through so many just to clean a weapon."

"It is always good to keep a weapon maintained." Sparks said. It was an odd feeling in his processor, not to immediately kill any enemy he sees. Although the mission of course overrode this default programming he would have expected stealthy kills and 'keeping to the shadows' as Kvetina put it, never would he have thought he would be blending right in with the Republic clueless to the truth.

"I suppose so. You hear about the commander?"

"The commander?" Sparks inquired. He knew the clones were led by a commander that was under their Jedi Generals but he would have thought they were just the same as regular troopers but with a higher rank.

"Right I forgot there's technically two of them now, I mean General Harphel's new padawan: Erikar something," He paused, tapping a finger to his helmet chin. "Right! Erikar Parglo." The name was unheard of as Sparks looked through his memory unit for it, failing to do so.

"What happened?" The droid asked while nodding a false sense of understanding.

"Odd-Shot here says he was blinded when his eye was almost sliced right out." He said thumbing to the clone a few feet away, "Says it was some Confederate woman with a commando droid that took him on with vibroblades." The clone turned to face Sparks, "Didn't think a Jedi would have been bested so easily; by a single droid and regular human for that matter."

"A Jedi, they are like 'living legends' right?" Sparks remembered from his short talk with his Captain and tilted his head to the side as to appear curious.

"Well yeah where've you been?" The clone's gaze returned to the boring path that led to a far-off exit into the white wasteland that was Agamar's landscape. "Then again he's practically a kid so I guess it makes some sense. Personally, I doubt that girl and her pet droid could match up well against the General if you ask me!" He boasted. Truth be told they had already tried but of course the clone was correct in his assumption that the more experienced Jedi was more than a match for them. Wanting to learn more information about their two deadliest enemies Sparks pressed for more information.

"What happened to the Jedi then?"

"Commander Parglo? Last I heard he was constantly with the General for some kind of meditation or something. Our brothers back on the ship always saw him either in pain or angry, or both. Probably ticked that he lost the eye in his first big fight and, I'm no Jedi but, if it were me I'd certainly want a little payback. 'Eye for an eye' as they say right?" The clone sighed as he returned to his post. The clone 'Odd-Shot' called Sparks over to him.

"Hey, you mind taking over the rest of my shift Rags? You still owe me for taking that blaster shot for 'ya." Odd-Shot said while placing a hand on Spark's shoulder.

"Of course, I need something to do anyways." The commando droid said stepping in place for the clone.

"You're a life-saver brother, I'm gonna get a medpack to ease the rest of the pain and call it a night. I'll see you in the morning." He said and with that the clone left in search of his desired supplies to aid in his rest.

An hour had passed with Sparks waiting patiently for Wire's signal. He turned to see the familiar set of armor nod at him with a readied blaster in hand. The silence between Sparks and the other clone guard that was still stationed broke with surprise and confusion and in the distance rows of battle droids marched through the snow and the clone reached for his binoculars. "Woah, Rags do you see this?" He said as he scanned the numerous droids in standard formation of B1s in the front and B2s behind them. "Rags?" The clone turned to face his assumed brother but instead came face to face with the barrel of a blaster mere inches away from his face.

With a scorch mark fresh through the clone's helmet it didn't take long for the few clones still awake to come running to the sound of blaster fire. Those that remained found the dead body in the snow and saw Sparks taking cover behind the makeshift wall, already the droids had started opening fire and though the shots were inaccurate a few landed their mark with two clones being killed. Taking advantage of the situation Sparks used the droid's as an excuse to cover his tracks.

"The caught us off guard, what about the alarm?" He asked the clones.

"Someone cut the sensors, I think we might have a traitor within our ranks."

"Now is not the time." intervened Pitch who had apparently wakened up from the first signs of combat, "We need to hold off these clankers and call for reinforcements! Riko, Cutter wake the others, everyone else grab a weapon and hold that line for as long as you can!" The clones rushed to cover and began their returning fire but they were severely outnumbered and certainly outgunned. Although each trooper took down a number of droids it felt to them as if five more took its place while the Separatist forces inched closer to overrunning the defenders. Those that were just waking from their slumber found it difficult to switch gears and focus on the battle as sleep called for them to return but it would be their training that prevailed this thought bringing its own issues. While still able to fight effectively the clones' situational awareness was hindered and soon enough lines of B1s started to pour over the first line of defense. Sometime during the fighting someone called for a retreat in which the survivors turned tail to the two LAATs, it was a risky endeavor especially since Sparks and Wire were still among the group but they both thought it best to play along until the end at least. Being the last two entering the dropship Wire turned his attention to the command post with a feigned realization.

"The communication channels are still active." He said stepping off the transport. Pitch tried to grab him but narrowly missed thanks to Wire's purposeful dodge, "It must be cut." The first transport had already decided to leave while the second was a few feet in the air.

"Rookie!" Pitch called out as Sparks put an arm out in front of the clone.

"I will watch him. This was our mission to begin with." The commando droid reminded. In his defense the droid wasn't lying however, the clone troopers believed his words to be to accomplish their own mission of monitoring and serving as a forward outpost. Devastated at the loss of their two 'brothers' the transport fled from the scene, unable to sustain any further damage from the encroaching droid army. Only when any sign of the Republic was gone did Sparks and Wire return to their standard speech and took off the helmets. Sparks looked to Wire, "'We must cut the communication channels'." he mocked, resulting in both giving monotone laughs typical of just about every droid. The two started shedding the armor and tossing it like useless junk into the snow, they walked side by side to regroup with the droid forces to deliver the obvious good news and afterword to gather the belongings they had stashed away.

* * *

 **A.N.: As promised here is the ninth chapter! Thank you for kindly waiting. As always, enjoy!**

 **~Firetoast312**


	10. Chapter 10: Plans and Escapes

**"Plans and Escapes"**

Above the frozen planet Kvetina woke up startled from a dream she had witnessed and upon remember where she was she felt a slight ache in her back and neck, no doubt due to her position as the captain's chair didn't offer much choice nor was it particularly comfortable to begin with. The bridge of the Confederate warship was quiet save for the light beeping of consoles and clatter of droid feet wandering about, stretching as much as her bandages would allow her the brunette called for her droids to return to her but was met with silence. Looking around for any sign of Sparks and Wire the captain could not find a trace of her precious companions until recalling them being requested by General Kalani to participate in another mission. She was in no shape to try to move around too much but that did not stop her from pushing herself up to her feet with the surprising aid of B1-268; Evens. The commander OOM battle droid seemed glad to see his leader alive and well and was quick to ask whether she should be moving around.

"Captain, I thought you were told to rest for a minimum of a few days?"

"Was I?" Kvetina responded with a question of her own, "I guess so." The burning sensation of the bacta cleaning and coating her wounds was gone thankfully, but that didn't stop the small stabs of pain and soreness from stirring back up again. Kvetina may have gotten used to some of it but still winced when the pain came from the spots she had been shot. It was fortunate she was wearing her armor during the battle as suffering through temporary pain was by far a greater option than death on a backwater world without a friendly soul even in the system. "Evens, how long have I been out?" She asked her droid.

"A couple of hours, Unit 614 believed you died." He said with a faint 'No!' in denial heard on their right.

"Figures," Said the officer weakly, "What was Sparks and Wire's assignment?"

"They were ordered to rally with 'Assault Group 37' and take out a Republic listening post." Answered Evens, "I'm glad I'm safe up here instead!" Contacting them was out of the question obviously but now Kvetina was left with nothing to do but follow the fleet or pass the time with pazaak or dejarik but droids, especially regular battle droids, never really made the best of opponents in games of strategy. Without anything to pass the time and being out of action for a few days the woman could think of only one thing she could do to continue training: formulate an effective strategy to kill a Jedi. This would prove difficult for obvious reasons but also from what she remembers about her first encounter with a Jedi, the man she sought was far out of her league when it came to combat. Hell, her only victory over a glorified peacekeeper was against a boy and even then, he was able to keep up with Sparks and herself for a time which only made her question whether she could face off against a Jedi and win. Returning to her chair as per Evens's recommendation, Kvetina began listing off all the equipment she had at her disposal and imagined a variety of possible situations to use them.

In her head she thought of using brute force to keep the Jedi on the defensive which proved to partially work with the boy, but the captain doubted it would work on a more experienced foe. She had a few grenades at her disposal but of course the Jedi and their use of the force would ultimately win and possibly kill her in the process. Her blaster deflected by the lightsaber. Her vibroblade, bested by a superior weapon and opponent. Hand to hand, subdued and captured. Overwhelming droids, not impossible but highly unlikely, the only time she's heard of droids killing Jedi effectively was during the Battle of Geonosis though she was oblivious to any details on how they did it. Frustrated with the constant string of imaginary defeats Kvetina's hand fell on her hip and felt two grenades, she could have sworn she used her thermals long ago. Unhooking from her belt and pulling it to view she saw that it was a concussive grenade that Wire had picked up and given to her a long while back. She felt stupid that she had not noticed it sooner but in her own defense she kept track of her equipment by number instead of their weight though she was still amazed she had forgotten about it until this point. "Evens!" She called out breaking the silence on the bridge. The sudden yell from the black-haired woman caused the droid to yelp in surprise.

"W-Wh-What is it Captain?" He exclaimed looking around panicked as if there were a fire or battle going on. Evens finally ended up looking to his leader wondering what it was the made her abruptly yell.

"Do you still have that sonic grenade from when we held of the first Republic wave?"

"Uh yes! I was going to put in into the armory storage but then I was tasked with watching over you." He said reaching for the grenade in question and offering to his officer. With both grenades in hand she felt a new tactic form in her head. This one would involve a little trickery in deception but Kvetina was sure she could pull it off even against a Jedi, assuming she could fool the Jedi into believing it to be a common grenade they would likely either try to suppress it with the force or dive out of the way. Whichever happened didn't matter too much as then the sonic grenade being thrown second to disorient the force-user and while stunned there would be a small and short opening in their defense! All the woman had to do was be sure to close the gap to deliver the killing blow and finally avenge all those that died in the defense of her home. With a light maniacal chuckle coming from her, Evens slowly backed away in a little fear from the now enthusiastic Kvetina who was eager to draw the blood of the Jedi that brought the war to her peoples' doorstep.

Hours had passed since the conquest of the Republic outpost; the droids have reinforced the defenses and the sole AAT at their disposal was serving as a makeshift defensive cannon. Sparks and Wire stood at attention to a hologram of General Kalani. The Super Tactical Droid had commended them on a job well done, better than he had anticipated as most infiltration units were either done by living individuals or needed an entire team of commando droids for a successful outcome. However, here Sparks and Wire had proven to be far more skillful than their common brethren on assignments like these.

"Republic frequencies started transmitted after the outpost was secured sir, but I am afraid it is taking longer than expected." Wire informed the droid General. For whatever reason, the outpost didn't seem like it had the equipment to transmit messages in the greatest of quality or speed. From what Wire could guess, the outposts beacon wasn't meant for full transmission and instead broadcasted a constant message of either being 'okay' or 'in-danger' but they droids had to make do with what they had.

"Very well, you have exceeded my expectations. I am curious as to how two droids of your caliber ended up in the hands of your Captain." The droid put a hand to his chin as a person would stroking a beard while in the process of thought.

"We were a gift to our master by her father. After his departure she taught us what she had learned from him."

"And what are your thoughts on the Captain?"

"She is stubborn and over-confident in her abilities but will continue fight with loyalty to her people." Started Wire.

"She is reckless and inefficient when commanding larger forces but will still attempt to seek victory regardless." Finished Sparks. The last part of his opinion of her proven during the last battle she was in.

"Interesting," Said Kalani, "Perhaps she is still of some use to our campaign here on Agamar. I will further gather information on the Captain in time. I am dispatching a g-gu-s-sh-sh-ip-." The holo started to fuzz and the connection was interrupted by static. The weather wasn't harsh enough to mess with the equipment so that wouldn't be the case and the only other way their communications were being jammed would be if...

Before either droid could finish determining the sources of the disruption, a pair of missiles screeched in the air and destroyed their AAT along with the tactical droid commanding it. The rest of the droids immediately went on alert with the chain of command falling on the two commando droids. The clones returned and in force this time. Several LAAT dropships surrounded the airspace while the battle droids scrambled to either find cover or shoot back at the clones. A few lucky blaster shots managed to hit a target with the occasional body falling from the ships, moments later the dropships entered the clearing, deploying their squads of soldiers without letting the Separatists rest, to make matters worse a Jedi exited one of the transports cutting down a path through the battle droids with ease and deflecting shots that would have otherwise killed a normal being calling for a regrouped withdraw Sparks and Wire gunned down clone after clone but their numbers and skills were far greater than the battle droids and even super battle droids at their disposal. Soon enough they were starting to be surrounded by the white armored Republic troops and were it not for their constant back pedaling the surviving droids would have like being utterly wiped out. A clone rushed in close to attack Sparks but was met with a vibrosword slash across the chest. Another one tried to rescue his brother but was grabbed by the throat by Wire and held as a hostage in front of the other clones. Similarly Sparks did the same with the wounded trooper he just cut and with the two clones in hand the blaster fire halted with the order of the Jedi. Cowering together behind the two BX-series droids were four B1s and a single B2 waiting for the order to continue firing but Wire and Sparks knew better. In a situation like this their only chance of survival rested in the hands of their enemy's lives ironically enough.

"I remember that droid." Said the Jedi, upon closer inspection it looked to be the same Jedi Kvetina and Sparks fought but with a bandage around his eye serving as a makeshift eyepatch. "Where is your master you pile of junk?" He shouted pointing inquisitively at Sparks.

"Do you know this Jedi?" Wire asked looking at his companion.

"Captain took his eye, ha." Sparks said with the monotone laugh adding insult to the literal injury.

"Where is she?" The Jedi shouted once more which made the droids hold on to their shields just a little tighter. The Jedi's comm turned on with a beeping, green light.

"Padawan I did _not_ give you permission to leave, and with troops non-!" The voice's sentence was cut short as the Padawan silenced the comm device in favor of interrogating the droids who stubbornly refused to answer his question.

"Now. Tell. Me." Said the Jedi with each word carefully pronounced to the droids. "I want an eye for an eye!"

"Captain is from the mid-rim and still she has defeated a Jedi." Sparks taunted in hopes to buy much needed time for him and the survivors while avoiding the Jedi's demand. The force-sensitive seemed to be seething with anger trying to calm himself down with muffled words he repeated to himself; likely words of wisdom from his master. Before another question or sentence could be said another barrage of missiles impacted the wide space between the two forces kicking up a wall of smoke, fire, and snow. Behind the droids was an HMP gunship that told them in a deep voice to quickly board. Kicking the hostage clones to the ground Sparks and Wire and the rest were picked up by the larger droid's clamps and within seconds the droids made haste out of the heat of danger. As they were leaving Sparks gave a wave of farewell while Wire looked at him curiously. Though the General would not be pleased with the outcome Kvetina would be more than delighted to find her droids still active and kicking.

* * *

 **A.N.: I stayed up way to late writing stuff but I know if I didn't do it at the moment then I wouldn't the next day! Still, wasn't sure whether to wait for the scheduled upload or do it a week early. For now I've decided to upload this one early. If I happen to finish a chapter early then it will be posted a week early otherwise uploads will remain every other week!**

 **For those reading this thank you for sticking this far (Because I'm aware of myself always trying to make my writing 'perfect' and will rewrite if I'm not satisfied with the results), also I have other stuff started and ready to be explored _but_ I myself am not sure if I can make a full story of them yet. Maybe post them as one-shots? Who knows, and as always, enjoy!**

 **Edit 5/22: Made a few grammatical fixes after reading over it again and again, note to self: Careful when writing while tired! (And editing too.)  
**

 **~Firetoast312**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle for Agamar

**"The Battle for Agamar"**

It had been a full week since Kvetina had been escorted to her ship barely able to walk on her own and in constant, burning pain. Since then her wounds have finally sealed up and the Confederate Captain was longing to return to the heat of combat once again. Four days prior, when Sparks and Wire had returned from their assignment from General Kalani, a rumor among the droid ranks told of the battle coming close to an end but none knew how, when, or where. Regardless of whether it would be with metal heels and boots crunching through the snow or with a thick layer of armor plating separating both sides from the cold, unforgiving vacuum of space that surrounded them, the Confederacy of Independent Systems and their droid army would meet the slave defenders of the Republic head on in hopes of being free from the tyrannical rule of bribed politicians. By now three years had passed since the start of the Clone Wars and it was beginning to show, for whatever reason the more politicians on both sides that longed for peace, the more militarized their people became. Upon asking her droid superior about the situation, Kvetina was told confidently that a Separatist defeat was well under forty percent and with the increased efficiency of production and new droid types would only further decrease this number however, these thoughts were put to rest as the Republic forces on Agamar made more daring moves.

"Greetings Captain, I assume you are fit for service once again?" Asked the growling voice of the Super Tactical Droid, General Kalani. A holotable in front of him projected what looked to be a large gathering of Republic forces. A Bold strategy indeed as their numbers thinned with every minor battle and skirmish.

"At your command General," Responded the brunette who was stretching her arm as it had not had the freedom it had in a long while. "I will command forces to deal with them."

"On the contrary Captain, I shall command droid forces on the ground. I instead have a specific task needed to be carried out." Said the droid still analyzing the growing forces and moving droids to prepare for the attack. Sparks and Wire who looked at one another recalling their previous conversation with the General could almost tell what was coming next. "With the large gathering of Republic forces, I have no doubt that the Jedi will take part in this battle in order to increase their chance of success. I want them eliminated from the equation."

"Yes General?" She accepted with a tone of curiosity in her voice, "Are you wanting my droids and I to deal with them?"

"Negative, a different approach would speed up their demise and mitigate droid losses. You are to instead deploy via Droch along with your droids and a handful of B2-series Super Battle Droids." Ordered Kalani. Taken aback at her new assignment Kvetina could already feel the pain of a hard landing on her body but wasn't sure whether it would be wise to ask for another way down. "Upon greater inspection of your records, battle history, and analysis from your droids I calculate this small team will ensure the highest rate of success." As Kvetina acknowledged her new orders she felt a sense of deja-vu when Kalani called out to her again only this time the tall droid approached her with his red eyes staring down at her, "Do not disappoint me for the second time Captain, I have allowed you a chance to redeem yourself but do not mistake my intentions." Unable to say a word like last time, or even nod, Kvetina left the room with a 'Yes General' and headed to the flagship's hangar bay.

It would be at the vast and open hangar that Vultures and Hyenas zoomed past the droid crews without much care. Hundreds of battle droids were marching into transports while those moving crates and supplies around worked tirelessly to fully equip the troops and vessels for deployment. Back to the trio, Wire commented on how efficient things were moving along while Sparks only admired the vast array of firepower available, behind them were a dozen B2s following along to the Droch bays where the sand colored, claw-like vessels were ready to be loaded into deployment tubes that would shoot them out into space. First were the commando droids and their owner, followed the dozen Supers. Although unable to come along but accompanied his leader, B1-268, as was his name and serial number when not under Kvetina's command, poked his head in by the entrance. "I wish you luck Captain!" The optimistic droid said cheerily, "I advise you to hold on to something as the initial ejection into space is just as impactful as landing!"

"What?" Kvetina asked with worry, looking for Evens but before able to get clarification the Droch's doors sealed and hissed shut and the Captain could feel the ship being put into its place. She expected impacting the ground to hurt of course as comes natural with any kind of vessel or pod landing without much to smooth the descent but never had she experienced it first hand; except that one time where the ship carrying her and few other militia officers crashed back home. Nasty bruises and scratches that one.

From her forearm on the commlink, the rough voice of the General came through with a little static, "Captain, I will inform you of the on goings on the surface. So far first contact with Republic forces has been made." Said the droid, "Unfortunately the Jedi leadership is split apart, only one target can be terminated. From scout and scanner reports it would appear one is at the front of the battle while another is at the back with the heavy artillery." As expected the Republic is willing to throw everything they have in this battle but as to 'why' was unknown. Kvetina could only imagine what it must have been like on the frontlines with such a chaotic battle, while having served in a large battle twice during her service one of this colossal scale was completely foreign to her. "The aft leading Jedi and the heavy emplacements have been designated as priority-one targets, you are to locate and eliminate these threats. We cannot allow the Republic forces to gain a foothold for further southern campaigns."

"Roger General." Confirmed the Captain. Moments of silence later the vessel's occupants were kicked around, Kvetina especially, by the g-force that propelled them out into Space. Inside a dim red light came to life serving as the only source of light within the craft that wasn't the white eyes of the commando and Super Battle Droids. Even while strapped down tightly the tingling feeling of weightlessness could be felt upon the only organic passenger aboard. It was difficult for her to explain as it was the very first time exposed to such a feature of space. Previously there had always been artificial gravity present in the ships she was on but this one had no such feature. During the long silence that was the Droch's navi-computer awaiting coordinates the engines kicked on once again. Without anyway to see where they were headed nor a view of the outside Kvetina only assumed that it was about to enter atmosphere soon to fulfill the ship's destiny as an insertion transport but as minutes passed she began felt a trickle of sweat while the air inside grew warmer. Were it not for the standardization of materials allowing a safe reentry into a planet she feared she would have been cooked alive from the heat but such fears were laid to rest as the cold, dry air of Agamar quickly wrapped around the ship. Along with the air cooling the temperature it had also started violently shaking the Droch as it approached the snowy surface below. Moments before impaling the snow-covered rock the silence that was the ship's interior felt quieter than before, as if there were no wind, no Republic troops, not even the hum of the engine nor droid motors. This noise soon returned though as the impact through the Captain forward and winded her while the once sealed hatch opened up and deployed the dozen B2s. Sparks and Wire, already unhooked, undid their master's safety harness with the latter of which gently putting a knee to Kvetina's back for an easier time to catch a breath. While the two commando droids went on ahead with a wave of their owner's hand, the woman flopped to the snow taking a deep breath of the cold air that lightly stung going from warm air to cold. Propping herself up and finally aware of her surroundings she found several bodies of clones, one unfortunate enough to be impaled but didn't survive, she almost felt bad for them. Almost. Aside from the lines of Republic troopers still marching forward to the front there weren't too many that turned to face off the Separatist task force. Those that did were made quick work of by the B2s and their wrist blasters and rockets while the droids' thick grey armor soaked up the blaster fire with ease. The deafening explosions of cannons were opposite side of their infantry counterparts with the handful of clones guarding them being cut down by Sparks's vibroblade or shot by Wire's E-5. Joining the fray, the Confederate Captain unsheathed her vibroblade and blaster pistol then started after her two droids. It didn't take long to dispatch them, after doing so Kvetina had ordered the two to man a cannon each before jumping in one of her own. The first targets were the AT-TEs that were in range but having never used such a weapon before the officer's attempts were filled with failures until finally managing to destroy one walker, out of the half a dozen or so that she could see through the light, but growing, snowstorm. Following her adrenaline and instinct after seeing a glint of blue light approaching, the Captain hastily jumped out of the gunner's seat just in time for a lightsaber to impale the console. Looking back the way they came she watched six of the dozen Super Battle Droids retreat from a squad of clones and, "A Jedi." She finished her thought aloud with venom through her teeth while anger welling up in her from the memories of home. It was the boy, though her mind told her he was innocent of the crimes against her people her heart, her vengeful, passionate heart called out for his death it still considered the young Jedi a member of the very same order that brought war and all its horror to her world. Once more the fires of revenge filled her and not even the ice beneath her boots could freeze it; let alone calm her. Unhooking the concussive grenade, she waited as he walked closer signaling for his clones to pick another target. Apparently this one had a personal grudge which suited the mid-rim raised Captain just fine. He appeared to have an official eyepatch instead of a makeshift bandage one she had expected but that did not matter to her. Arming the explosive and tossing it she expected her 'strategy' to work but instead, the Jedi apprentice grabbed the grenade with the force and forced it upon his squad which was subsequently disoriented by the blast which Kvetina found to be uncharacteristic of Jedi, realizing her mistake she quickly brought her weapon at the ready just in time to block the first strike from the blue bladed weapon. Both of the duelists met one attack after another moving back and forth trying to force the other on the defensive. Both were fueled with a vengeful rage for differing reasons but it was the same fire that kept them going at one another. It was unclear who had the upper hand, proper battlefield experience versus professional training. The two representatives of their respective factions that were at war locked blades, each struggling to find an opening until finally Kvetina was kicked to the snow with the Jedi overhead.

"An eye for an eye." He muttered with a raised lightsaber poised for a stab. Before being able to do so the body of Sparks stood in the way with a vibrosword to defend against the incoming attack. Unfortunately, the blue lightsaber cut right through the torso of the droid while Wire surprised the Jedi with a tackle to the ground as well before proceeding to combat him with his metal fists. Scrambling to her knees Kvetina held the intact portion of her beloved droid as his eyes flickered and head turned to face his master one last time.

"F-Farewell, Cap-C-Captain," Spark's vocabulator stuttered before the white lights in his eyes went out. She hadn't prepared herself for this. Not even in the slightest had she expected it either. Unable to say a word she felt no fire in her anymore as if it had all vanished from her with the single tear drop from her eye, but she still felt as if she could face the Jedi that was before her. After being thrown off, Wire backed away from the Jedi as he saw his Captain approach, the droid believed this battle would be fought by her alone.


	12. Chapter 12: One More for the Confederacy

**"One More for the Confederacy"**

The distance explosive booms continued erupting one after another as the Republic army continued its advance toward the gathering of Confederate droids. It was tactically idiotic to gather all these troops to fight in a single battle but neither would stand by and have their small outposts be defeated in detail. With every detachment of clones rallied behind this final battle a whole battalion of droids were deployed to meet them, for every AT-TE there were two AATs, the only thing left out were any form of air support. At the rear of the Republic lines and all but irrelevant to the battle a Jedi and Separatist clashed for a third time with any hope for support gone with the clones that marched on; not that either desired it.

Wire had already taken care of the disoriented clones, the carelessness of their leader brought them to their death and now it was only the three including himself and the two duelists. He watched with his blaster pointed directly at the force wielder but refused to pull the trigger. Watching his master dodge and block the attacks from the deadly weapon was certainly a sight to behold as few could say they could go toe to toe against a member of the Jedi Order. Every time the lightsaber met the vibroblade, a light spark erupted from their impacts together and neither the snow that lightly stung their faces nor the corpses and wreckages of both clones and droids stopped their fight. Kvetina had stopped to catch her breath but the Jedi did not let up, on the defensive she could feel her muscles burn, screaming for her to take a break but she stubbornly defied its pleads with her will now set on her quest to avenge her people. It would seem that fatigue too was starting to wear on the Jedi except he still had plenty of energy and stamina to spare; no doubt thanks to his use force and training she thought. One of the young captain's only advantage, other than field experience, was her successful swings leaving painful cuts across her opponent. It was a luxury the Jedi didn't have however, should a single attack break through her defense it was almost certain she will not survive for even a few moments at best. She felt the weight behind each attack until finally being pushed down to a knee but after seeing the destroyed body of her droid, Sparks, it only reinvigorated her to stand back up and slash across the Jedi's torso. The sudden response was quick and had drawn blood once again. Caught off guard the Padawan stumbled back leaving himself open to the raven haired woman. Taking the chance, Kvetina disarmed him with a slice across the forearm and the pain ensuing causing the Jedi drop his weapon in the snow. Following her first attack came another across his leg, having him collapse to the ground, and finally with her vibroblade brought in the air poised to taste blood the Jedi raised an arm to repeat his escape like last time. Only this time there was no bomber causing Kvetina to hesitate, and there was no other enemy that could stop her from bringing the blade down and slicing through his neck. Clawing at his throat the apprentice lay dying and the Captain finally could catch her breath with one heel pressed down into his chest to stop any chance for much needed air. She felt satisfied with struggles of the Jedi eventually ceasing, it felt to her far more rewarding than cutting down clone after clone after all they were just as nameless as the millions of battle droids that made up the Confederate army. Taking the weapon hilt that lie on the ground Kvetina looked out to where the rest of the clone army went and began her walk. She would only make it a few steps until a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I need to find the other." She stated, gaze still on the distant clone army. "I'll-"

"Captain, I cannot allow such an action." Wire interrupted, "The probability of your survival is zero percent should you encounter the clones on your own."

"Sparks-"

"Can still be retrieved. Captain, should you be killed his sacrifice will have been in vain." This got to Kvetina, clearing her thoughts as to remember the strike that would have ended her life. A strike that Sparks willing took in place of his owner. Sighing, she went along with her droid to what remained of Sparks. "He may be rebuilt Captain." Looking to Wire with wide eyes full of surprise and a sliver of hope she had just remembered. All this time together she had forgotten about how fixable droids could be; a feature not widely available to the living inhabitants of the galaxy. Still though, she knew there was only one way to bring her the robotic member of her family back but that was only if his memory core was undamaged but finding out would only be safe if they had a spare chassis. "I have already called for a transport Captain. It appears the Republic fleet is on the move."

Though the battle on Agamar's surface still went on it was clear that the Republic's desperate assault had been halted by the might of the Confederacy; a victory that the General was pleased to hear about. While Wire went to secure Spark's remains in a safe place the Separatist fleet was already reorganizing into an attack formation with the many smaller vessels forming the 'frontline' of the fleet with the larger combat vessels evenly spaced out as to avoid both crossfire and have the Republic unable to target multiple ships in a single volley. Vultures swarmed around the warships protectively, ready to intercept any bomber or fighter that tried to damage them while the Hyenas, escorted by Vultures, were waiting for the order to strike the Venators that approached. Even if this was the first large space battle she would participate in Kvetina was still impressed by the coordination of a single Super Tactical Droid, a feat she would have thought impossible given past experiences with regular Tactical Droids. Being ordered to the left flank, the Captain waited for the massive fleet composed of Venators, Acclamators, and other classes of ships she could not recognize that made up the smaller corvettes and frigates. With enough spare time on hand, the woman contacted the General for a status report on the more or less successful mission she was assigned on. Upon asking why she was assigned to command her ship in the ensuing battle the only answer was the she wasn't needed for mopping whatever was left of the Republic ground forces.

"I congratulate your minor victory over a Jedi, I would have assumed you to be killed by the him however it would appear I was wrong in this assumption. Nevertheless, the battle is not over and I expect this to be the final effort for the Republic, follow my orders and I can assure you we will emerge victorious for the Separatist Alliance with minimum expected losses."

"Yes General, over and out." Kvetina said followed by the transmission ending. It was estimated to be one standard hour before the two fleets were expected to engage one another. It was during this time that tension grew with either side just waiting for the first shot and fire it did. The first volley of turbolaser fire destroyed a number of frigates and corvettes on each side and afterword the Vultures would move to intercept Republic bombers while the Hyenas struck enemy batteries and other hardpoints. Although the relatively small Munificents tried standing against the Venators many had failed to deliver killing blows, but in their valiant effort that still managed to deal great amounts of damage which left the Republic ships weakened for the Providence and Recusant to destroy. Ships on either side finally gave out to the constant barrage of fire until breaking apart or exploding in a fiery boom. Despite all the destruction and chaos, the bridge of the _Indomitable_ was quiet with the only sound being its turbolasers ringing throughout the interior. Thankfully it had had not been touched by enemy weapons save for a few squadrons of fighters that were dealt with by missiles and the swarm of Vultures. The Republic fleet had been focused on cutting off the Separatist fleet's head, that being General Kalani's flagship, by doing so had fell right into the droid General's plan. He had called for the flanks to move in capturing the Republic warships in a net of red laser fire and now all but surrounded the agile Munificents that remained had a total of hundreds of cannons raining down on all sides of the forward vessels of the fleet. Following orders Kvetina ordered her ship to position itself just over a passing Venator alongside two other frigates. The three vessels fired their dozens of turbolasers at the already damaged Republic vessel destroying its bridge, punching holes through its ventral hangar and hull until finally it broke apart with an explosive shockwave that even the Confederate could feel from her ship. Next in their line of fire was an Acclamator who launched a series of missiles of its own against the ship next to the _Indomitable_ but were blocked by the selfless Vultures that destroyed themselves defending it. With their strongest ships caught in the net of red laser fire and constant Hyena bombings it wouldn't take long for them to realize their mistake and flaw within their attempted strategy. The Acclamators and Venators that tried to retreat found the Confederates hot on their tails targeting engines to cripple the remaining Republic ships' movement until being devoured by the swarm of droids and frigates. A single Venator was all that remained now of the Republic fleet and being at the front of the pursuing fleet Kvetina could see the tiny LAAT dropships scrambling to at least be in the hangar before it fled. Before any more damage could come to the enemy vessel it had jumped away into Hyperspace. Floating debris still lingered around and the wreckages would likely stay around Agamar for years but the Battle of Agamar was over once again, this time with a Confederate victory. Returning to a standard formation the Confederate fleet started to lick its wounds and reorganize whatever forces were remaining however they now had plenty of time to make repairs and regroup. Staring out into the still flaming, charred wrecks and debris Kvetina sat back in her chair and took a breath. "It's over." She told herself.

"Negative Captain, the War still rages on but yes, our mission is over." Wire's monotone voice came up from behind her which caused her to turn her head to face her last surviving companion.

"What of Sparks, can he be repaired?" She asked still worried whether her companion could indeed return to her.

"Affirmative Captain, while the original chassis is beyond repair, thanks to the Jedi's weapon, the memory unit is still functional if only a little damaged. I suspect he will return with only a few errors in programming that can be corrected with future maintenance." Informed the commando about his droid sibling. Before being able to breathe a sigh of relief once again Bit cut the brief silence.

"Incoming transmission from the General Captain!" Bit called out before putting the General on the channel.

"General Kalani, what can I do for you?" Kvetina asked curiously, she would have thought he would be busy reorganizing the fleet and taking count of what remained of Confederate forces but instead here he was. Stood tall and confident the Super Tactical Droid spoke first.

"Well Captain, it would appear your reassignment here will no longer be necessary. I am releasing you from my command to return to your previous post." He stated immediately. No flavorful words as expected of the droid but of course it was still good news to the lowly captain from a mid-rim planet.

"Yes General, shall I leave immediately?" She inquired, wondering whether or not the droid would need her for a final task or two. She doubted it, after all Tactical Droids liked to do things themselves so perhaps Kalani was no different; except for being better at doing his job.

"Within one standard hour yes, I have dispatched a transport over carrying equipment for your use in the future. Once it is delivered you are free to leave the system." He said.

"And what of you sir?" Kvetina asked the seemingly never-ending series of questions which somewhat bothered her by its monotony but thought it necessary to have the information available for whatever reason.

"By the Count's orders I am to remain here to safeguard Confederate space from further Republic advances. Thanks to our efforts on Agamar the southern territory is one of the few remaining places not pushed into by the Republic push into the outer-rim. I expect our chances of meeting again in the future are none so this will be our final farewell." Kalani responded coldly. In his defense Kvetina's display of commanding an army had been a 'screw up' to put it gently, even in her own mind she felt stupid for taking such an ambitious position which had cost the droid fleet a lot in the way or resources and equipment.

"Very well General, though I can't say I did much in the battle I am still honored to help the Confederacy achieve another victory. Farewell." With her final words ending the transmission she could only now wait for the transport she was told of to deliver its cargo before she could leave, an hour at most but an hour that seemed to drag on for eternity. Even with the long wait it would still pass by and now her ship was ready to depart the system.

"Still never got to kill that Jedi..." Kvetina muttered, upset that her goal was just in reach yet once again slipped through her grasp.

"Indeed Captain, but you did kill _a_ Jedi. There will be another time, but I believe you have already done enough." Wire comforted his master. He knew she wasn't satisfied until the perpetrator that invaded her world was truly dead but he kept reassuring her that she did 'get revenge on the Jedi' by killing one of their own. It wasn't the same number of casualties back home but if anything, he could tell her she accomplished what countless would have thought impossible. The woman patted the stolen lightsaber hilt, giving herself a sense of satisfaction with what she had done. She had struck back at the Order and won, for now that was good enough for her like Wire had said.

"What are our orders Captain?" Asked the commander droid Bit who was typing away at a console. General Kalani had given her the clearance to finally leave and her original mission of transporting reinforcements of battle droids had ended the moment the Republic arrived in system. Kvetina had thought of it as quite the adventure, at least a larger one than she was used to being all but stuck back home. Speaking of which she was supposed to rendezvous there almost two weeks ago now. The Captain had started to feel her native planet pull her back toward it with a little bit of homesickness and with the unknown delivery given by the droid General there wasn't much more of a reason to stick around, let alone stay away from the warmer climate that was her home world.

"Take us home." She instructed, receiving a gleeful 'Aye Captain' from Bit. After her final view of the ice-covered planet below her, the _Indomitable_ turned to face the endless sea of darkness and stars before making the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 **A.N.: Alright immediately I know the chapter feels rushed scene-wise, and I mean really rushed, and for that I dislike it but there wasn't much else I could do except 'pad for word-count' which I believe would have been a worse solution. At first I wanted split this apart into three separate chapters- 12 being just vs the Jedi, 13 being the space battle, and 14 being the 'epilogue' of sorts- but when I wrote it I found that they were _way_ too short to justify being their own chapters. Perhaps that's just me needing/wanting to improve? Holding high standards of my own works? Regardless, that's enough of myself rambling on. On the bright side it is the longest chapter in the story! If that counts for something.  
**

 **This has certainly been a first. Don't really know how to compare it as there aren't any (at least to my knowledge) stories that show the C.I.S. point of view in the war. It's 'alright' maybe? As previously stated I have a few other works with their first chapters 'ready' but haven't gone much farther than that. I will have a little coin toss debate with myself whether I will decide to post them, but I can't guarantee I will regularly work on them unless I get motivated with inspiration as to where to take the stories which is why I'm hesitant in the first place.  
**

 **Anyways, I hope those of you reading liked the short little story and thank you for taking the time to read it! As always, enjoy!**

 **~Firetoast312**


End file.
